Unpaid Debts
by Spades
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Blow It'. Samine retired from the NSA to go and live a normal life. But what happens when Xander comes and needs her help with a new assignment. Will she take it? Even though it involves her personally.
1. Default Chapter

            Xander Cage stormed through the halls of the NSA offices and into the office of Augustus Gibbons. He glared at the black man sitting behind the desk that calmly looked up at him.

            "I can not believe you would do this to me," he snapped angrily as he sat down in a chair.

            "And what exactly did I do to you Mr. Cage?" he asked placing the pen he was using on the stack of papers in front of him.

            "You keep sticking me with these dumb ass agents as partners. I told you before; I don't work well with partners."

            "You worked beautifully with Samine," Gibbons pointed out.

            "Yeah well she wasn't like these agents you keep sticking me with. They preach that everything must be by the book. Samine didn't care how it was done just that it was done," he said rubbing his hand over his bald head.

            "How would you like to work with her again?"

            "What are you talking about Gibbons? She retired from the NSA after that mission we worked on together," Xander said giving Gibbons a look.

            "True. But there's a case that we need her expertise on. We're thinking of bringing her back on."

            "I don't think she's going to go for that Gibbons. Once she sets her mind on something, it ain't going to change much," Xander replied watching as Gibbons stood up and walked around the desk. 

            "Oh I think she'll want to work this case. Call it a hunch. But you're going to be the one to go and get her," Gibbons said leaning against the desk in front of Xander.

            "Look Gibbons I know you don't like me very much but what you're asking will get me killed. Samine will cut me up piece by piece if I ask her to come back to her NSA," Xander protested knowing how pissed off Samine would be.

            "Not exactly. She'll kill any other agent we send after her. She'll think twice about killing you. I remember that kiss she gave you on her last mission. Before she says no give her this file," Gibbons said reaching for a file behind him and handed it to Xander.

            He opened the file and scanned the information before looking up at Gibbons.

            "Seem like you've got everything set, but one major problem. We don't know where she is. You said it yourself: If she doesn't want to be found she won't be."

            "We have a small lead on her. She's in Australia somewhere, you have to find exactly where though. And convince her to come back to work this case for us," Gibbons said and pushed away from his desk.

            "And convince her to not beat me all the way back to the U.S. Alright, I'm off to Australia then."

            It took Xander two solid weeks to find a fresh lead that could turn out to be Samine. The descriptions he kept hearing seemed to point to Samine but he knew he was grasping at straws. The place he was given directions to was a small ranch on the outskirts of Melbourne were a young woman trained horses. Something was telling him that it might be Samine and he always listened to his intuition. Stopping the jeep beside the truck he looked around the small ranch and saw a lone figure in the ring with a horse. He walked up to the fence and propped his arms on the top rail and watched the person. One of her hands was tightly gripping the rope stretching to the horse and the other held a long lounging whip which snapped in the air occasionally. Her jeans hung loosely on her hips and her white tank top was stained with sweat, dirt, and a little blood which Xander noticed. She wore a pair of silver wraparound sunglasses which concealed the blue eyes that were focused solely on the horse. She called out a command and the horse stopped immediately and watched as she walked up to the horse.

            "How have you been doing Samine?"

            She stopped her movements and slowly stepped out from behind the horse to look at Xander. Her lips pursed in a straight line as she tossed the long lounge line towards him. It landed at his feet and he glanced down at it before looking back up at Samine who was still watching him.

            "Whatever you're here for the answer is no. So just turn your ass right around and go back to wherever you came from," she said moving beside the horse and pulled herself into the western saddle.

            "Now Samine that isn't fair. You didn't even let me say why I'm here. I might just wanted to see you again. You left kind of abruptly last time we worked together," he said watching her ride the horse around the ring.

            "Gibbons sent you, didn't he?" she asked as she cued the horse into a lope.

            "Yeah he did."

            "Ha! I knew it!"

            She was shaking her head slightly while she rode and Xander slipped through the gate and stood in the center of the ring.

            "Gibbons sent me with a folder to give you if you said no. I would have gotten it to you sooner but you're a hard girl to track down and Australia is big."

            "And you found me. Bravo," she said as she slowed the horse to a jog.

            "Believe me, it wasn't easy," he joked as she stopped the horse in front of him and rested her forearms on the saddle horn.

            "It can't hurt to look. Do you have the file with you?"

            He lifted his hand and showed her the folder as she nodded at him. Sitting up she rode towards the barn as Xander followed and waited as she climbed down and pushed open the sliding doors. Quickly untacking the horse and putting it into its stall she pulled the gloves off and stuffed them in her pocket. Taking the folder she flipped it open and scanned the first page. Xander watched as her faced dropped and paled a bit as her hands dropped to her sides. Lifting the folder up again her eyes hardened and she snapped the folder shut.

            "I'll do it."

            "Whoa. That was too easy. What's up?" he asked surprised that she agreed that quickly.

            With a heavy sigh she pulled the small photo from the folder and held it up for Xander. He took it and looked at it before looking back at Samine.

            "You know him?" she asked watching his reaction.

            "No."

            "Well I do. He's my father."

//////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the first chapter for the sequel for 'Blow It' hope everyone liked it. I hope this one will be as good as the first if not better. So keep an eye out for the next chapter and keep R/R for me. Love you guys, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

            Xander's silence allowed her to walk past him and towards her house slowly with her shoulders sagging. Shocked Xander jogged after Samine and closed the door behind as he watched her in the kitchen.

            "What do you mean he's your father?"

            "Do I really need to explain the whole process to you X because I thought they taught you that in sex ed," she snapped over her shoulders as she fixed herself some tea.

            "You're a secret agent and your father is a criminal mastermind? That doesn't add up right."

            "Well it's true. He left my mother, me and my siblings when I was about seven and never came back. Wait…let me rephrase that. He came back and killed my entire family. Almost killed me but some how I escaped," she said spreading the papers on the table.

            "Are you sure you want to do this mission? I can tell Gibbons to get another agent."

            "That's why Gibbons sent you after me. He knows I want this mission. I want to get that bastard," she said and took a sip of the tea.

            "Get him or kill him?" Xander asked and she slowly looked up at him.

            "I wouldn't waste a bullet on him. He's not good enough for it, but if it comes to that then yes. I'll kill him."

            "Kill someone of your own blood. You are a ruthless bitch," Xander mused quietly as Samine looked up from the papers she was reading.

            "If you saw what he did to my family you would be ruthless to. He terrorized my family for about six years and continues to terrorize me."

            "He what?"

            "On the anniversary he always sends letters or little notes describing what he did to my siblings. No matter where I am the notes get to me. He describes how he'll finish off the one that got away."

            "Meaning you?"

            "Yeah," she replied softly.

            "Samine…I don't know what to say."

            "Don't say anything X just promise me something. Promise that if you get him you save him for me. Shoot him, injure him, I don't care, just don't kill him. I want to kill him," she said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

            "Going to get your revenge?" he said after her and she stopped before looking at him over her shoulder.

            "Revenge is bitch but no, I'm not going for revenge. I'm going for closure."

            Samine called back her stable hands and left the barn in the capable hands of one of her close friends. In about two hours Samine and Xander were on a plane to meet with Gibbons at NSA headquarters. A car was waiting for them at the airport when they landed which quickly took them to NSA headquarters. Walking in like they owned the place both of them were stopped at the security counter.

            "Can I help you two?" the young man asked looking at Xander and Samine suspiciously.

            "We're going to see Gibbons," Samine said and moved to walk past the guard. 

            He held out a hand and stopped her as she slowly looked up at him.

            "No one goes anywhere without my authorization. Do you have an appointment?"

            With a small grin she spun away from him and was holding her Sig Sauer at his head the next second. Xander fought back a smile at the guard's shocked expression.

            "I think this is our appointment. You don't know who you're messing with so don't even try," Samine said coldly and the guard slowly nodded.

            Without another word she walked past him and into the elevator with Xander behind her. Once the doors lid shut she replaced the gun in its holster and looked over at Xander.

            "I hate new kids," she said shrugging her shoulders.

            They laughed as the elevator doors opened to the underground offices and they stepped out. Walking down the halls they stepped into the central control room and spotted Gibbons immediately.

            "Welcome back Samine," he called out as Xander and she walked to him.

            "Hey Gibbons," Samine said as she sat on one of the control boards.

            "Hello again Samine. I just heard of a security breech up top, should have known it was you and X. Only you would be called a 'mother fucking damn bitch.' I think that was what he called you."

            "At least I know that I haven't lost my touch," she smiled swinging her legs a bit.

            "Hardly Samine. I assume you read the file?" he asked and she nodded.

            "Yeah and I want the mission. That's why I'm here. Give us the back ground and what we need to know Gibbons," she said standing up and crossing her arms across her chest.

            "It's good to see you back Samine. Follow me please," he said and started walking.

            "Your father has been quite busy lately. Running with the good people and the bad and a lot of government people, you know how it always starts with criminals. Heard he was banging a senator's wife actually," Gibbons said and looked over at Samine.

            "Don't look at me. I don't give a rat's ass what he does anymore. He can fuck all the wives he wants," she said holding up her hands.

            "Just checking Samine. Anyway, he's been very active in the debate for nuclear weapons. There have been rumors behind the scenes of secret trading but everyone is too scared to speak up. He's a man with money who can make or break a man's future," Gibbons said and handed Xander and Samine a small pack of papers.

            "We're going to Rome, Italy?" Xander asked looking at the plane ticket.

            "Your contact works for a company there which is a front for the Italian mob. Quaint little restaurant actually, fabulous manicotti. She's expecting you in three days, better get going."

            Both turned and walked out without another word. The elevator ride was silent as Samine looked over the papers. When the doors opened she walked out and past the security desk without looking up. The security guard glared at her from behind the desk as Xander followed her out. Xander's GTO was waiting out front with Samine's bags already in the back. He had gotten it shipped out of Prague after their last mission and sent to his place. There was no way he was going to leave his beauty there. Samine stared out the window at Los Angeles in silence as Xander drove towards his place. Driving the car up the small ramp he turned it off and watched as Samine climbed out of the car. Grabbing one of her bags he led her towards the elevator and pulled down the gates as it started to lift. Reaching the top he pushed the gates open and walked into the pad.

            "Okay Samine, enough of this bullshitting and avoiding the topic. We've got to talk about what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone I've gotten plenty of reviews saying that everyone is loving the story and I've even had one person threaten me (jokingly of course) if I didn't finish the story. Well here is the new chapter and I'm really proud of it so R/R and look for more chapters. Peace.

////////////////////////

            She looked at him and sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor.

            "What do you want to know? You're a good looking guy, really good actually. I find you interesting, amusing, and fun to be around among other things. Yeah I wouldn't mind a roll in the sack with you but I won't allow myself too. I don't want to lose the good friendship we have together," she said as she slowly backed away.

            "And you don't want to love me because you think you'll lose me."

            She stopped in her tracks and watched with a close eye. Xander thought he imagined it but for a moment he saw fear in her eyes.

            "Maybe that's true. Everyone I've ever loved and felt close to have been killed, some in front of my own eyes. They died because of me and my job. I don't think I could handle it if you were killed because of me," she said softly looking into his eyes from across the room.

            She turned and started to walk away from him as he took a few steps towards her.

            "Samine wait."

            She stopped and turned her head a bit to look at Xander from the corner of her eye.

            "You know what's funny X? The truth is…I'm not scared of dieing, I'm scared of living. I'm scared of what you do to me every time I'm near you. And I'm scared of what I might do to you."

            Samine turned her head away and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she listened to Xander's footsteps behind her. When someone grabbed her arm she jumped in shock and found herself pinned against one of the stone columns. Xander had his hands planted on the column next to her shoulders blocking any easy escape.

            "You're not going to get me killed Samine. I've lived this long without your protection. We're in the same type of job where we could die at anytime. Which are you more scared of: Dieing? Or dieing without living?"

            He watched her eyes and saw the answer he was looking for. He moved his right hand slowly and ran it up her shoulder and wound to the back of her neck. With a bit of pressure she leaned towards him and slowly kissed him as his other hand slipped around her waist. The kiss was slow and simply before Samine pulled back and rested her head against Xander's broad chest.

            "So what now?" she asked as she listened to his calming heart beat.

            "Just see where it takes us," he said and softly kissed the top of her head.

            A minute later her cell phone rang from her back pocket and she sighed.

            "Damn cell phone," she muttered as she pulled it out and stepped away from Xander.

            He turned and walked towards his bedroom to pack his bags for the mission. Grabbing one of his duffel bags he tossed it on the bed and stopped for a moment. He heard a sound that didn't belong there. Slowly he stepped out of the room and looked around for Samine before finding her sitting on the floor against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was buried in her arms.

            "What happened?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

            She held up her cell phone as she looked up at him slowly.

            "It was from my father, I know it. There were screams, several of them, and gun fire. Someone was laughing in the background when the gunfire and screams ended. Someone was yelling in Italian, he was somewhere in Italy," she said and slowly stood up from the floor.

            She sighed and pulled her hair back from her face. Xander watched quietly waiting for any kind of reaction from Samine.

            "Are you packed? We have to go to Rome, now. Before more people die," she said dropping her hands and straightening her shoulders.

            "Give me a few minutes," he replied slowly.

            Within the hour Xander and Samine were on the plane heading towards Rome. Samine reread all the information provided to them bout her father and all of his activities. A few hours into the flight Samine fell asleep with her head resting on Xander's shoulder. He carefully picked up the paper work from in front of her and looked through them.

            "Magnus Theodore Enclave. If Samine doesn't kill you, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

            When the plane landed both picked up their luggage and picked up the rental car. Following the directions Gibbons gave them it only took about twenty minutes to get to the restaurant. Parking the car a few stores down they started walking down the street to the restaurant. When the double doors came into view Samine reached out and slowed Xander.

            "What is it?" he asked glancing from the doors to her.

            "What time is it?" she asked not looking at him.

            "About twelve fifty. Why?"

            "This is Italy, a country known for its food. So why, at the height of lunch hour is the closed sign pulled for a restaurant?" she asked slowly looking up at Xander.

            Understanding her, he pulled out his gun and held it by his side as they slowly walked up to the restaurant. Her Sauer was drawn and ready as Xander slowly opened the door from the side and pushed it open al the way. Glancing around the corner he nodded to her and watched as she slowly moved into the restaurant with her weapon leading the way. He waited for her signal before slowly moving past her and pushed further into the restaurant. Both quickly became aware of the smell of blood that seemed to be everywhere. Just as Samine took another step she felt her foot slip in the dim light and gasped as her body continued to slip. Crashing into the floor her foot his something which caused something else to break. Hearing another loud noise she pointed in that direction just about to fire her weapon when the lights started to flicker on.

            Her weapon was pointed directly at Xander who also had his weapon pointed at her. Sighing she lowered her gun and looked around her. Bodies were scattered around the restaurant and she was lying in a pool of blood.

            "Oh son-of-a-bitch. That is just nauseating," she muttered sitting up and looking at Xander.

            She stood up as Xander slowly walked up to her. Pulling off her jacket she noticed that he wasn't looking at her and didn't say anything.

            "What?" she asked dropping her jacket to the floor in disgust.

            "Who's Sammy?"

            Samine's gaze snapped to his face as her movements froze. Following his gaze she slowly turned to face the wall behind her. On the wall painted in blood bore the words: 'I'm waiting for you Sammy.'

            Samine's breath caught in her throat as she read it over and over again. Memories flashed before her eyes as she took a step backwards in shock and horror. Suddenly the stench in the room started to overwhelm her as she caught sight of the exit. Stumbling towards it she burst outside and gulped in fresh air trying to rid her nose of that stench. She didn't hear Xander come out from the restaurant and jumped when he touched her arm.

            "What's wrong Samine?"

            "What's wrong? I just fell into a huge puddle of blood and my father is leaving me messages written in blood! Messages in other people's blood! But oh no, nothing is wrong. What makes you say that?" she snapped angrily.

            "Don't get all bitchy at me!" he replied pointing a finger at himself.

            "Well why the fuck not? I can get bitchy at whoever I damn well choose!"

            "Get bitchy at your dad! The one who did this!"

            "He is not my dad! All I got from him was a pile of genes," she snapped at him angrily.

            "Let's hope you didn't get his state of mind!"

            Xander froze after realizing what he wais and watched as Samine's eyes widened before narrowing into slits. He almost wanted to smack himself knowing what Samine was probably thinking. Breaking gazes with him she pulled out her cell phone and called the Italian police before calling Gibbons.

            "Gibbons here."

            "Gibbons its Samine. Everyone at the restaurant is dead. What was important enough to kill everyone?...Don't bullshit me…And you failed to mention this how?...Where?...You'll be in more trouble if he gets one…I'm out."

            Glaring at Xander she spun on her heel and stormed towards the rental car with Xander following. Pulling open the trunk she searched for her small black book and started to flip through the pages.

            "Well are you going to play the silent game from now on?"

            "Damn right. We're going to Sicily, now," she said slamming the trunk closed.

            "What did Gibbons have to say? Damn it Samine, answer me!"

            "The agent we were sent to meet knew the location of a weapon base that housed nuclear weapons grade plutonium. Gibbons thinks that is what my father is after," she said as she got into the car and started the engine.

            "So he's getting a nuclear warhead? How are we going to get there fast enough?"

            "I'm calling in a favor owed to me," she said dialing a number on her cell phone.

            And hour later they walked down the pier and stopped in front of a speed boat. A young woman looked down from the nose of the boat and smiled.

            "Samine Nalia! It has been way too long babe!" she yelled and moved to jump off the boat and onto the pier.

            "Who's that?" Xander asked quietly watching the woman.

            "An old friend."

            Samine dropped her bags and embraced the other woman in a tight hug. Xander shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

            "Who's this bitch?" she asked once they separated and looked at Xander.

            "No one you should bother with. Listen Katie; can you get us out to Sicily? More specifically Monroe Point and give us some back up," Samine asked looking at Katie seriously.

            "Punto De Monroe, why in the hell do you want to go there?"

            "Someone's going for the weapons base."

            "Oh damn. And you need me to get you out there and help you lay down cover fire if needed. Am I right?"

            "Right as usual babe. Up to it?"

            "But of course. Ready to go now?"

            Samine nodded and went over a few other things before walking back to the car. She pulled out her black bag with all her little toys and gifts and slung it over her shoulder.

            "Are you going to tell me what's up with her or not?" Xander asked angrily.

            "Um let me think…no."

            "I'm your partner. I should know what's going on," he said as she pulled off her baggy shirt and tossed it into the trunk.

            "Yeah, and at your age you should have already lost your virginity. But I guess that didn't work out," she said with a straight face before walking towards the boat.

            She heard his curses behind her and smiled as she tossed her bag onto the boat. Katie held out a hand and helped her onto the boat as she looked at Xander walking towards them.

            "Cosi è il vastro socio o lover?" Katie asked glancing over at Samine.

            "Circa per essere nessuno. Sono circa pronto solo a danneggiarlo seriamente," Samine said grimly.

            "In un senso sessuale?"

            "Appena, piú come gli rendono il desiderio che mai persino lo ha venuto a contatto di," Samine said as Xander climbed onto the boat.

            "Come è in base?"

            "Non sappia. E non dovete scoprire perme."

            "Triste. Avrebbero gradito quell lavoro."

            "Sono sicuro che avreste," Samine laughed as Katie maneuvered the boat out of the dock.

            "You two are talking about me aren't you?" Xander asked as Samine and Katie turned a bit to look at him.

            "Of course not X. We would never do that." Samine smiled and turned back to the front of the boat and looked over at Katie who was also smiling.

            "Call it a feeling," Xander grimly said watching both women.

///////////////////

(In English)

            "So is he your partner or lover?" Katie asked glancing over at Samine.

            "About to be neither. I am just about ready to seriously hurt him," Samine said grimly.

            "In a sexual way?"

            "Hardly, more like make him wish he never even met me," Samine said as Xander climbed onto the boat.

            "How is he in bed?"

            "Do not know. And you do not need to find out for me."

            "Sad. I would have liked that job."

            "I'm sure you would have," Samine laughed as Katie maneuvered the boat out of the dock.

/////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter, hope everyone likes it. I know I was enjoying writing it. Okay so everyone R/R for me and I'll keep on working on the next chapter. Take care. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

            Samine looked back at Xander as she pushed hair out of her eyes. He met her gaze and held it, revealing nothing of what he was thinking. It was rare that she couldn't read anyone by looking them in the eyes. She couldn't read Xander at that moment and it bothered her. His eyes were closed off to her and just empty. Shaking her head a bit she turned her back to him and sighed silently.

            "How is Axel doing? I haven't heard you talk about him in a while," she asked about Katie's husband.

            "Oh he's doing great. His computer company is booming and expanding," she smiled happily as Samine returned the smile.

            "He must be busy then."

            "He is. But he always finds time for me."

            "Meaning the sexy life is great. Is his ass still nice?"

            "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way. Axel Andersson's ass will remain as lovely as ever," she laughed as Samine slowly shook her head as she smiled.

            "You're hopeless Katie. Utterly hopeless."

            "Yeah but ya love me."

            An hour later Sicily came into sight as Samine glanced over at Katie and nodded. Katie aimed the boat towards the uninhabited part of the island. Katie killed the engine and turned to Samine and Xander as the boat drifted closer to the shore.

            "So what's the game plan?" Katie asked leaning against the steering wheel.

            "Xander and I will go in and see what is happening while you stay here with the boat and wait for us," Samine said as she checked the clip in her Sauer.

            "But that's so boring. I want to jump in and help," she whined acting frustrated.

            "I don't care Katie. Axel would hunt me down and do some kind of Swedish torture session on me if anything happens to you. So you have the most important job. Protect the boat," Samine said with a straight face.

            "Protect the boat? You have got to bullshitting me. You damn whore."

            "I know, but you're staying here. Where it's safe," Samine said with a no bullshit attitude.

            "You do know you're a bitch, right?"

            "Believe me, I keep telling her that," Xander said sarcastically.

            "Shut up prick. Let's go."

            "Oh yippee you're warming up to me again."

            Samine glared at him and jumped off the nose of the boat onto the shore. By the time Xander was on firm ground Samine was already walking towards the populated part o town with her gun hidden from view. He jogged to catch up to her and walked silently beside her.

            "Katie and I went to college and graduate school together. Axel and she were having problems at the beginning of their relationship and I helped her out whenever I could. We kept in touch after graduation and always lend a helping hand to each other," she said without looking over at him.

            "Is she a fellow agent?"

            "Ha, no. She just picks up a gun when necessary or when I tell her to. She's too important to me to endanger her life."

            "So you're close friends with her."

            "Yeah, we are good friends. Now let's stop talking. We're about to bond and that'll make me vomit."

            "Wouldn't want you to get all emotional on me or something. Might overpower that little brain of yours."

            "You're one to talk," she snapped back before they lapsed into silence.

            No one gave them any looks as they walked through the town. Nearing the gates Xander shot the guards with the green tranquilizer darts and caught one as he started to fall. Samine caught the second guard and both were quickly dumped behind the wall before anyone even noticed. Pulling the large loop of keys from the guard's belt Samine quickly found the one for the front gates and let both of them in before relocking it. Everything was done in a few minutes with no knowledge offered to the public. Searching the facility they came across two dead guards near a loading dock. Samine pulled out her Sauer and slowly moved along the wall before cautiously peeking around the corner. On the dock were about six men loading a boat with several wooden crates and some metal cases with the biohazard symbol on the side.

            "So…how are we going to do this?" Xander asked softly looking over her head at the group.

            "Very carefully. Move in slowly and wait for my signal," she said and started to double back.

            "What's the signal?" he hissed after her as she turned to look back at him.

            "You're bright…well not really but you'll know it."

            With a slight chuckle she jogged out of sight leaving Xander behind. Moving out of sight she pulled off her shoes and tossed them behind a rock before diving into the water. Her Sauer was in the waist ban of her jeans as she slowly treaded the water. Nearing as close as she dared to the dock she took a huge gulp of air and went under the surface. Swimming as fast as she could she arrived at the dock and slowly surfaced under the wooden dock as quietly as she could. Pulling out her Sauer she carefully watched the shadows move over her.

            "Come on guys we've been here too long. The boss is going to get anal at us."

            Samine smirked and aimed up at the person above her. She fired a few shots and saw the guy fall as the others started yelling and shooting through the dock. Sensing the bullets zinging by her body she started to swim backwards as fast as she could get her legs to kick. Another big body loomed over her and fired some shots towards the other guys. Knowing it was Xander she swam out from under the dock and climbed up the ladder. Seeing a bad guy in front of her with his back to her she grabbed the waist band of his jeans and hauled him backwards into the water. In a few seconds he had resurfaced sputtering only to be kicked in the face by Samine before she lifted his limp body onto the ladder. Climbing onto the dock she saw one guy running towards her at full speed towards the boat behind her. Holding out her arm she struck him across his chest and knocked him completely off his feet. Another huge arm loomed in front of her and knocked her backwards before she could rebalance herself. Her breath was knocked out of her when she hit the dock, hard and gasped for air. She heard the boat start up as she slowly climbed to her feet. Standing all the way up she looked up to see another hand come towards her as she gasped. As she was falling towards the water she saw five other guys walking down the hill towards the dock just as she hit the water. When her head emerged from the water she spit all the water out of her mouth and started swearing.

            "Son-of-a-bitch! Why can't people watch where they're going? Damn it!" she screeched swimming towards the ladder.

            "Here, let me help you up."

            Samine looked up at the British accent and shielded her eyes from the bright sun. Grasping the hand offered to her she climbed out and looked at the person who helped her out. Her jaw dropped at the hunk that sill held her hand.

            "You must be Samine Nalia. I've heard marvelous things about you from Mr. Gibbons."

            "Thanks and you are?"

            "Pierce. Scott Pierce."

//////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. Can anyone name the person that I set Pierce. Scott Pierce after. I certainly hope you can. I thought that this would throw a completely new twist into the story and I'm just smiling as I'm typing this knowing how many emails I'm going to get for this. Anyway hope everyone likes the new chapter, I know I'm happy with it. So everyone R/R and tell me what you think about my little cameo person. Take care. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

            "Very nice to meet you. But if you'll excuse me."

            Samine reached down and grabbed onto the shirt of the guy she dumped on the ladder after kicking him. Hauling him up onto the dock she slapped his face a few times before wringing out her shirt over his face spilling water all over him. He started sputtering and coughing as Samine grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him.

            "Yo jackass, wake up. I need to ask you a few things," she ordered as he slowly opened his eyes.

            "I think she's a rather charming woman. Don't you?" Scott asked looking over at Xander that stood next to him.

            Xander looked over at him like he was insane and slowly shook his head. But then again Samine did have a beautifully shaped body underneath those wet clothes.

            "Yeah charming. Whatever you say," he smirked turning back to Samine and the criminal.

            "Now, tell me what I need to know and maybe I won't kill you," she snapped resting her elbows on her knees.

            "I don't take orders from a woman."

            Her fist snapped out and punched him in the nose with a sharp jab. He cried out and held his hands to his face as blood streamed from his nose.

            "Feel like taking orders from a woman now?" she asked as she smiled at him sarcastically.

            He looked at her silently and sighed deeply.

            "We were instructed to talk all the stuff to Cairo and wait for further instructions. That's all I know."

            "Where?"

            "Macula Café. On Thursday at four o'clock."

            "Good little boy," she said and turned to Xander. "We must be on our way to Cairo."

            She stood up and started to walk away and out of the compound. Before she could walk a few feet a hand wrapped around her upper arm and stopped her. She turned and looked up at Scott as he easily smiled down at her.

            "Would you and Mr. Cage be interested in traveling with me? We are going to the same destination and would a waste of money to use separate modes of transportation," he said and released her arm.

            "Xander, you want to ride with him?" she asked glancing over her shoulder.

            "Samine, do you think-"

            "We'd love to Scott," she interrupted turning her back to Xander and smiled at Scott.

            Xander growled in annoyance and moved past Samine and Scott. His hand tightened on his gun as he stormed up the hill and towards the exit of the complex. Samine was behind him the entire way as they walked back to Katie and the boat while Xander's temper started to simmer.

            "Hey guys you're back. What happened?" Katie asked sitting up in her chair and put down the gun she held.

            "I got shoved into the water, twice!" she snapped glaring at Xander's back as he jumped into the boat.

            "You deserved it."

            "Why, pray tell, did I deserve it?" Samine asked coolly sitting on the edge and spun around to put her legs in the boat.

            She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and looked up at Xander. Katie whistled softly and stepped away from the two. She recognized that look on Samine's face. It was the look that said back off or you will regret it.

            "You know what. I'm going for a walk, yeah that sounds good," Katie said and quickly climbed out of the boat.

            Xander watched her go and suddenly felt a glare burning into his back. He slowly turned and received the murderous glare straight on bracing himself for the attack. Samine locked gazes with him as she stood up and slowly walked towards him.

            "Do you want to tell me when you got that holier than thou bullshit?"

            "Probably when you decided to be Scott's whore."

            "What?"

            "You heard me."

            "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. I'm just trying to find Enclave and take him down. It's either with you or without you. Your choice," she replied standing up to him.

            He looked deeper into her eyes and searched for what she was really thinking. The anger was clearly visible but there was also a pleading look, almost begging look. He knew she would never come out and ask for help but he could read it behind her eyes.

            "If it's to come down to that then I'm with you. Once we finish with this mission though I'm outta here," he said and mentally slapped himself. He didn't know why he said that, it just came out.

            A muscle at the corner of her eye twitched suddenly and something closed over her eyes. Her lips straightened into a tight line and she slowly closed her eyes. She straightened her back and pulled her shoulders back before looking up at Xander. He was reminded of someone about to go off to war. Building impenetrable walls to block out any attack.

            "Fine. Katie lets go!" she said turning to look at Katie.

            The ride back to the coast of Italy was silent between Samine and Xander with only a few words between Samine and Katie. Reaching the coast Xander waited by the car as Samine said her goodbyes to Katie after she changed into dry clothes.

            "You take care and give my love to Axel."

            "I will. He'll be disappointed that he missed you but I'll help him get over it," she smiled and hugged Samine tightly.

            "I'm sure you will."

            "Watch your back Samine and watch Xander's. He's a good guy."

            "You know I will Katie. And you watch yours for those sharks of yours. I hear they can get hungry at times," Samine laughed and released Katie from the hug.

            Samine walked back to the car and slid into the passenger seat as Xander started the car. Their bags were still in the car so Xander headed directly towards the airport where Scott would be waiting for them. Stepping out from the car Samine grabbed her bags and waited for Xander before walking towards Scott. She tossed her bags into the cargo compartment before pulling her cell phone out from her bag. Stepping away from the plane she waited for the call to go through.

            "Gibbons here."

            "It's Samine. I need you to run a check for me. The name is Scott Pierce. Get it back to me as fast as you can."

            "Scott Pierce. Doesn't sound familiar to me but I'll check around. What do you know of him?"

            "Only stuff from first meeting him. British accent, standard issue weapon from British Secret Service. Take the image of Bond 007 and you've got him. And a healthy dose of that British charm that Bond is well known for. Something's irking me about him though. Don't know what but it's something," she said slowly walking back and forth.

            "Okay Samine, I'll put a rush on it. How's the case going?"

            "We're about to leave for Cairo, Egypt. Hopefully we'll catch up to Enclave or get a solid lead on where he's going next and what he's planning. Did you find out what was missing from the weapons place?" she asked as she wrapped her free arm around her waist.

            "Yeah it just came in before you called. A few cases of weapons and two kilos of nuclear grade plutonium. It's giving off radiation but not enough to be classified as harmful. It can turn into a catastrophe if it is put into a reactor."

            "Where are all of the reactors that are easy to get access to?"

            "All of them are under tight lock and key Samine. No one can get in without high access. And your father doesn't have that access."

            "If he wants it bad enough then he'll get it. One way or the other. Probably where I got my persistence from. Okay, call me when you get some new stuff."

            She ended the call and slipped the phone into her pocket before walking back to the plane. Both of the men watched as she walked up to the plane and climbed up the stairs. Choosing one of the single chairs she lowered herself into it and stretched out her long legs.

            "Captain, onto Cairo International Airport," Scott said to the gentleman standing at the front of the cabin.

            "Yes Mr. Pierce."

///////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long but I just wasn't in the writing mood and it took me a long time to get it written. That and exams are coming up and I just found out that I'm going to Europe next semester to study my major so I've been preoccupied with that. So here you go and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out pretty quickly. But I can't promise anything. So take care and R/R. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

            The captain disappeared into the cockpit as Scott closed the door to the main cabin. A few minutes later the engines roared to life and the plane started to roll down the runway. She barely glanced over at Scott as he sat in the chair next to her. Xander was towards the rear of the cabin watching silently.

            "Scott, tell me. Who do you work for?" Samine asked looking over at him.

            "British Secret Service my dear. The finest agency around. Well in Europe at least," he smiled and lightly traced her hand with his fingertips.

            Samine pulled her hand away with a smile. Spying a newspaper next to her she picked it up and held it up to start reading.

            "Would you like a drink?" Scott asked causing Samine to look over at him.

            "A ginger ale would be lovely."

            She looked over at Xander who was asleep in his chair and smirked at him. His head was laying back against the chair and his mouth was hanging wide open. She shook her head with a laugh and accepted the glass from Scott.

            "Your friend must be very tired," he said motioning towards Xander.

            "Yes he is. He's an active man," she smirked and looked back to the newspaper.

            "So…are you two together?"

            "Ha, hardly. We just work together, that's all thank god," she muttered and snapped the paper smartly.

            "He doesn't seem that bad."

            "You don't work with him. Once you meet him he's great. Sharp attitude, great eyes, terrific smile. But after a while something just starts to wiggle under your skin about him."

            "Something called love maybe?"

            Her head snapped to the side so quickly she was amazed she didn't snap her own neck. Scott was watching her as she tried hopelessly to form a believable answer. Scott smiled seeing how flustered she was getting at the simple question. He had seen the looks that Xander give her when he thinks no one was watching him. Something was going on between the two of them and everyone saw it except the two it was centered around. He also saw the glimmer in Samine's eyes when she started talking about him and his attributes.

            "Believe me, it's not love. It's the exact opposite. It's a love hate relationship, more hate than anything else," she laughed shaking her head a bit with a cocky grin.

            "Sure it is Samine. But I believe it to be otherwise from what I've witnessed."

            He stood up and walked away from her with her jaw hanging open and her staring after him. With a soft snort she took out her cell phone and unlocked it seeing that she had an incoming text message from Gibbons. She read it and quickly typed a quick answer and another question before sending it off and slipping it back into her pocket. She continued to read and slept a few times before the plane finally arrived at Cairo airport. Discreetly as she could she would occasionally look over at Xander and watched him as he slept and faintly smiled to herself. Once the planed taxied to a stop she woke Xander up unceremoniously by throwing her empty ginger ale can at him and laughed as she walked out of the plane.

Grabbing her bags she followed Scott to an awaiting car and dumped her bags into the back and slide into the back seat behind the driver waiting for the other two. The car took them to a safe house to wait till the appointment time at the café. When the time neared all of them walked out and made their way through the narrow streets barely saying a word to each other. Scott had detained the help of a native to wait for the contact at the café and watched from a safe distance with Samine and Xander.

"Look. Over there, coming down the street," Scott whispered pointing down the street.

Samine finally spied the man walking down the street towards the café and cautiously looking around for anything strange. He walked straight to the table and sat down and quickly started talking to the placement. Almost on cue the replacement made the sign that they had agreed on earlier causing everyone to move towards the table. Just as they were crossing the street a vendor crossed their path and caused Xander to trip over the vendor's cart causing a ruckus. The contact jumped to his feet at the commotion and saw the American dressed people coming towards him. He quickly moved towards the crowd trying to lose them as Samine swore at the position they were forced into.

"Damn it he's running!"

She started to run after him as Xander jumped to his feet and went after her. He could barely keep her in sight as he moved past everyone in the market and yelled after Samine to wait. He suddenly heard screams from ahead and everyone started to run towards him only making it harder for him to move against the crowd. Almost falling into the clearing he stopped short and saw the contact holding a very elaborate sword and pointing it towards Samine who also held a sword. Xander's breath caught in his throat as the contact lunged at her swinging his sword expertly towards Samine. She jumped to the side and easily deflected the sword and swept his legs out from under him and moved to slash him with her sword. He rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet and pushed towards Samine with his sword swinging. Samine was backing away and moved towards Xander as he tried to back away from the fight but couldn't from the solid crowd behind him. Samine finally grabbed his arm holding his sword and planted her foot into his gut and pushed him away from her before advancing on him. He deflected her slash and back handed her across her cheek causing her to stumble back a few steps. When she looked up he was mounting a horse tied to a post and started to gallop towards her and Xander.

            "Down!" she yelled and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to the ground with her.

            The sword barely missed their heads as she looked up at the retreating back as the horse galloped away. With another curse she jogged to the other horse and grabbed the rope reins as the horse started to run after its counterpart. Samine ran by the horse's side nearing Xander as he looked up at her. With a gasp he ducked his head down and felt Samine step onto his shoulder and pushed off swinging herself onto the horse's back as she galloped away.

            "Samine!" he yelled after her and wasn't surprised to see her fail to look back at him.

            Scott ran up beside him gasping for air also watching the disappearing figures. They looked at each other and sighed before running towards a car that was just driving by. Pointing his gun at the driver Xander pulled him out and slid into his place as Scott ran to the passenger side as the Xander started to drive after Samine.

            Samine was leaning low over the horse's neck holding the rope reins with one hand while the other held the sword by her side as the horse galloped through the streets. She could see the contact look back at her as she urged her horse on faster. The horse was an Arabian and the breed was well known for its speed through the desert and she was counting on it. Thankfully the guy she was chasing after wasn't that good of a rider and she quickly gained on him and rode up next to him. She swung her sword towards him as they galloped farther out of the city and into the desert and continued to fight on horseback. Both slowed their horses and continued to fight before parting and cautiously watching each other. Samine was breathing heavily from both the ride and fight on horseback as was the other rider.

            "Where is the stuff going?" she asked pointing the sword towards him as her horse pawed the sand.

            "Why should I tell you?"

            "Because I'm the one that's asking?" she asked angrily with her short temper.

            Before he could say anything the sound of a car engine reached their ears and they turned to see a car speeding towards them. Growing impatient she kicked her horse forward and swung her sword towards him as he blocked the swing and his horse started to back. Dropping her reins she grabbed the front of his light weight coat and slammed her head against his as he jerked back in a daze. Recovering quickly his fist holding his sword came up and smashed into her face knocking her from the horse and onto the sand out cold. 

/////////////////////

Okay everyone here is the new chapter *applauds*. I was having a lot of fun writing it but that's probably because I'm a huge horse fan and I knew exactly what I was writing about and I had the entire scene playing out in my mind. Hope everyone likes it and I hope that I get a lot reviews for this chapter. So please please R/R for me and I'll love you to death. Take care and peace.


	8. Chapter 8

            Xander stopped the car and looked after the rider that galloped off into the desert without a look back. Stepping out from the car he slammed his hand onto the hood of the car in frustration and anger. Scott jumped out from the car and ran to Samine who was still out cold on the sand as Xander slowly walked towards the two. Kneeling next to her and Scott he slipped his arm under her shoulders and lifted her up and bit trying to wake her. Slowly her eyes started to flicker open and finally focused on Xander's face and weakly groaned.

            "I must be in hell. I see Satan," she chuckled which ended in a groan as she tried to sit up.

            "I'm not Satan," Xander replied letting go of her shoulders.

            "Yeah but no way in hell you're an angel either," she smiled and fell back to the sand as she lifted her hand up to her face.

            "Did you find out anything from him before he departed?" Scott asked as she gingerly touched her jaw where a bruise was starting to appear.

            "Hold on Scott I still don't remember who the hell I am," she muttered and slowly closed her eyes.

            "Come on Samine we can't stay out here in the desert. You can remember on the way back to the city," Xander said and slipped his arms under her knees and behind her back.

            He easily lifted her and stood there for a moment being sure that he had his balance and he wasn't going to fall with Samine in his arms. Her arms wound around his neck in surprise as she looked up at Xander. He paused seeing the look of fire that flared up in her eyes at the tightness of the two of their bodies.

            "Hey Xander," Scott called to him and he turned to look at him, breaking the steamy gaze between him and Samine.

            "What?"

            "What about the horse?"

            The two of them turned to see Scott holding the rope reins of the horse that stood next to him. The horse was looking at Samine and Xander almost expecting an answer from one of them as they looked back at each other.

            "Put me down Xander. I'll ride the horse back to town, we have to hurry though," she said looking away from Xander and to Scott.

            "Why? We don't know where to go from here. The contact was our last chance to find Enclave," Xander said as he carefully put Samine down to the ground.

            "Not entirely. Before that asshole punched me I grabbed his jacket to pull him closer to me and wouldn't you know. I just happened to grab a piece of paper sticking out from his jacket and maybe if we're lucky it can tell us where we are going next," she smiled and held up the piece of paper that was still clenched in her fist.

            "Well then let's head back to Cairo. Are you sure you're okay to ride Samine?" Xander asked looking down at Samine.

            She looked up at him and was surprised to actually see concern in Xander's eyes. Her heart softened a bit as she smiled softly at him as she reached up and gently caressed his face. Standing on her toes she softly kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

            "I'll be fine X. You can drive in front of me and keep an eye on me the entire way."

            She took hold of the reins from Scott and swung herself up onto the back of the horse and looked down at the two of them before motioning for them to hurry up. She waited as they climbed into the car and started heading towards Cairo with Samine riding behind them on the Arabian. She cantered along enjoying the wind in her face even though she had a headache the size of Russia pouncing behind her eyes. She was reminded of her horseback riding days as a little girl when she would ride in the horse shows with her horse dressed up for the Costume classes with her robes flapping in the wind and bells jingling. Her horse now had a simple set of sheets that was the basic attire for a horse in this country. She reached back and felt for the paper in her back pocket being sure that she still had it there and it didn't decide to fly away. Abruptly she felt a vibrating in her back pocket and quickly felt there remembering that her cell phone was there. She slowed the horse to a walk and motioned for Xander and Scott to continue driving as she dug out her cell phone and flipped it open.

            "Samine here."

            She listened for a while before her eyes narrowed in suspicion at what the caller was saying to her. Her anger was transmitted to the horse causing it to paw at the sand and fidget back and forth before she snapped the phone shut in anger and shoved it back into her back pocket. Thinking for a moment she urged the horse into a canter and soon a gallop praying to catch up to the guys before anything bad happened. Galloping into the city she quickly rode towards the safe house where everyone was going to meet up dodging pedestrians, rickshaws, and the errant child before riding into the court yard. She swung off the horse before it even stopped and stormed into the house throwing the doors open and didn't flinch when they banged against the walls. Quickly scanning the room she spied no one and promptly went in search of the other rooms. Walking into the living room she came to a stop and stared at Scott who stood in the middle of the room. Xander was at his feet with his hands and feet tied with a nasty bruise on his left cheek.

            "You son-of-a-bitch. You've been working for Enclave the entire time we've known you," she sneered keeping her temper under wraps.

            "What?" Xander asked looking from Samine to Scott who grinned evilly.

            "We've been had X. I had Gibbons do some background checking on our friend Scott Pierce here and guess what he came up with? Scott was dismissed from the British Secret Service because he was selling important government secrets to the highest bidders. He went AWOL and went to work for one of his bidders…Enclave to be exact. Enclave sent you to check up on the packages at the plant and instead found us so you decided to play the good guy and get some good information. And to think I actually trusted you."

            "That's your own fault sweetheart. Your father told me that you were very trusting; I didn't expect that much actually. You know you and your father actually do act very alike," he smiled seeing her anger simmer under the surface.

"Just for that I'll kill you."

The two of them stood and stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Samine knew that there was a gun hidden under the sofa to her right but it was at the far end of the sofa near Scott. The only sound that was heard was their breathing and the occasional ticking of the clock on one of the tables. The clock started chiming the hour signaling Samine to make her move. Launching herself towards Scott she dove over Xander and caught Scott around the waist knocking both of them to the ground. Straddling his waist she punched him across the jaw before diving towards the right hoping to reach the gun before he realized what she was going after. He grabbed her foot and jerked her back away from the couch just as she was just about to reach it. Rolling over she kicked at him and scrambled to her feet going for the gun. Before her hand could search it out he grabbed her around the waist and propelled her towards the glass door leading out to the courtyard. Shielding her head she crashed through the door and felt the glass shards slice up her forearms as she fell to the grass feeling more of the glass dig into her. She slowly rolled over and groaned in pain as he stepped up next to her and rested his foot on her chest and putting some of his weight on her. Looking up at him he held the gun in his hand and had it pointed at her as she squinted to see him clearly.

"Get up!"  
            "I can't with your foot on my chest bitch," she snapped weakly and cried out when he pressed harder and she heard a rib or two snap from the pressure.

He suddenly removed his foot and grabbed her arm pulling her up to her feet as she stumbled from the sudden movement which didn't help her already pounding headache. He pushed her back into the house and forced her onto the ground next to Xander and pulled out a loop of rope and started to tie Samine up next to Xander. Once he was finished he patted her cheek and reached for her back pocket and pulled out the piece of paper barely sticking out. Slipping the piece of paper into his pocket he pulled out a small tank from behind the couch and started to dump it everywhere. Samine and Xander cringed at the strong gasoline smell and turned their head away from the stench.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to be departing. You two have fun," he said straightening up and pulled out a book of matches.

He lit one of the matches and threw it into the corner causing the gasoline to ignite and quickly start to burn as Scott smiled and disappeared out the front door as the acrid smoke started to fill the room.

"This is bad Samine," Xander said struggling against his bonds.

"We've had bad before X."

"Yeah but this is a whole lot worse."

////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter hope everyone likes it. One of my reviewers said that I have the habit of leaving people hanging at the end of my chapters and that she doesn't need the added anxiety. Well I honestly don't mean to but I just happen to end all my chapters like that but hey I've put up this new chapter but now you have to wait for the new chapter after this one. So anyway everyone has probably guessed that I imaged Scott Pierce as James Bond and when I was finishing this chapter I just happened to be watching a Bond movie so I found that ironic. Well everyone R/R and I'll start to work on the new chapter probably tomorrow because tonight I'm going to my grandparents for dinner and I can't take my laptop with me because they'll be bugging me the entire time about my laptop. So everyone take care and Happy Thanksgiving. Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

 Xander struggled against the ropes feeling his skin be rubbed raw from the rope as he pulled against the rope loosening it as best as he could. He could feel Samine struggling behind him as he started to cough from the smoke that was filling the room as the flames neared them. He felt a liquid run down his hands and under the ropes and he cringed knowing that the liquid was his blood from the raw skin.

"Samine, how are you doing over there? Are you getting loose?" he asked starting to feel the rope give around his wrists.

"No, but I think I'm about to pass out. The smoke and my headache aren't really helping me," she muttered feeling light headed.

He felt her body slacken against his and he groaned to himself in frustration before just jerking his hands apart. The rope finally gave and he quickly reached down and untied his feet and jumped to his feet. The heat was scorching his skin as he bent down and picked up Samine in his arms and ran out the already broken door into the court yard. People were crowding around as the house continued to burn as Xander untied Samine and gently slapped her cheeks to wake her. He gently brushed away a stray piece of hair from her forehead as her eyes slowly flickered open to focus on him.

"Hey, welcome back," he smiled and she weakly smiled back as he helped her stand up.

She flinched a bit and gasped as he touched the slashes on her forearms from the shards of glass from the door. A crowd of pedestrians were starting to yell for help and the fire department could be heard trying to get to the house from the crowded street. Xander was busy trying to pull out the shards of glass that were embedded in Samine's skin and not flinch at her yelps of pain. Growing tired of her wandering hands she waved him off and looked around trying to find the horse that she came in one. The horse was standing at the back corner of the court yard as far away from the crowd as possible and was looking stressed out from the hustle and bustle going on around it. Moving towards it as fast as she could she reached out and slowly pulled the horse towards her calmly the horse almost instantly. Xander watched as she softly murmured to the horse and stroked its neck as the horse turned its head and rested its head on her shoulder as she spoke. 

"Samine I don't mean to intrude on your bonding moment with the horse but what do we do now? We have no idea what our next step is," Xander asked as Samine turned and looked at him with a smile as she continued to stroke the horse.

"We find out what that paper said that Scott took."

"News flash Samine. Scott took it from your pocket."

Samine smiled at him and lifted part of the sheets that covered the horse and soon produced the same piece of paper that Scott had taken from her. Holding it up for Xander to see she smiled at his shocked expression before grabbing the rope reins and started to lead the horse out of the court yard away from Xander. He jogged after her as she wound through the crowd and towards an empty street away from the burning house when Xander finally caught up to her and started walking beside her. He had no idea where they were going so he just followed Samine's lead and she seemed to know where she was going.

"So where did you get the idea of switching the pieces of paper?"

"When we were coming back to Cairo and I waved you and Scott on when I stopped. I had gotten a message from Gibbons after he did some searching for Scott Pierce. Earlier he hadn't found anything in any of the agencies so I told him that Scott said he was from the British Secret Service so he did some more digging. Found that Scott Pierce had worked the British Secret Service but was dismissed once it was found out that he had been selling secrets to the highest bidder which was Enclave. After that he disappeared and it was found out that he was working for Enclave directly. Gibbons sent this to me and that's when I found out so I switched papers and hid the real one in the folds of the horse's sheets. So he has my shopping list right now," she smiled and motioned to go down a small street to the right.

"So where are we off to now?" he asked looking over at her.

"Right now to one of my fellow horse friend's small abode. We can clean up there and get everything ready to leave again. And finally get to read this important piece of paper which has almost gotten us killed once," she said holding up the piece of paper.

She stopped at a large set of wooden doors and punched in a code at the small keypad next to the doors as the doors clicked open and Xander pushed them open. The doors led to a large courtyard which was also the pasture for a small but elaborate barn which sat in the shade. Beside that was a large expensive house that was built of stucco like all the other houses in that country. 

"Small abode?" Xander asked looking around as Samine lead the horse towards the barn and pushed the sliding doors open.

"Yeah well she calls it a small abode. Right now she's off at the Arabian Nationals at Scottsdale, Arizona and we always say if you're in our town and you need a place to stay then come on over. We know each other's codes to get in, we keep the place nice and we're good friends so it works out great. This is the great place to clean up and keep my horse till I can get him to Sydney to my barn," she said walking into the barn with the horse following her.

"Your horse?"

"Yes my horse. We had a bonding moment out there in the desert. He did everything I asked of it and he has the movements to go far in competition," she said removing the sheets from the horse and quickly brushing it before putting him in an empty stall.

She reached to close the sliding doors but flinched and grunted feeling her ribs protest the movement. Xander reached past her and pulled the door closed before grabbing her arm to keep her standing. Taking a deep breath she led Xander into the house and told him where the shower was and everything he needed. While he went to take a shower she pulled out a first aid kit and went to the other bathroom to clean up her scrapes and wounds from the glass door that she unceremoniously broke. Slowly she pulled off her shirt and flinched where the shirt pulled at the wounds that stuck from the dried blood on her back. Finally getting it off, she dropped it on the floor and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Damn glass door," she muttered looking down at the counter and picked up a pair of tweezers.

Looking back up she gasped and jumped at seeing Xander standing directly behind her clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Directly after gasping she cried out in pain when her ribs flared in pain and almost slipped off the counter until Xander caught her and held her on her feet. He lifted her up and set her on the counter as she breathed deeply trying to control the pain.

"You can't do that yourself Samine. You need help with it since you can only use about one hand at a time," he said holding her forearm up to look closer at the wounds.

"Yeah well, get to helping if you think you can," she said as he helped her sit up straighter.

Her ribs were black and blue from her fractured ribs and dried blood streaked her arms and her back. Parts of her bra were red from the blood as was her shirt still on the floor. Xander took the tweezers from the counter where she dropped them and slowly went through the task of pulling out the shards of glass from her skin trying not to hurt her too badly. Once he had all of them out he wiped away any oozing blood with the wash clothe as Samine watched him.

"You need to take a shower and get cleaned up. When you get out we'll finish patching you up," he said softly tossing the bloody wash clothe into the sink before looking back up to Samine.

"Thank you Xander. Really thank you," she said softly looking up at him as she pushed off from the counter.

"You can thank me after you take a shower. That hot water is going to hurt like a bitch on those gashes," he said gently touching them with his fingertips.

"So if you hear me scream don't mind it any attention."

He walked out of the bathroom smiling and closed the door behind him hearing the shower start. Almost an hour later Samine walked into the living room dressed in loose jeans and a tee shirt and sat down next to Xander on the couch. On the table were the first aid kit and a plate with a sandwich on it along with a few other edible items.

"Made you a sandwich for when you got out of the shower. Thought you might be hungry after our excitement of today," he said as Samine took a bite of the sandwich and slowly nodded.

"I'm shocked. He has a license to kill and he can make a pretty good turkey sandwich," she smiled as she looked over at him. She laughed out loud when he blushed a bit but the laughing quickly stopped from her sore ribs.

"How are the scrapes?" he asked sitting up and looking at the scrapes on her forearms that were visible.

"Well you were right. They did hurt like a bitch when I got in the shower but the heat eventually felt good on these old bones. But enough chit chat I want to find out where Enclave is going now."

She grabbed the piece of paper and slowly unfolded it. It would just be their luck that they had gone through everything to keep the piece of paper that she just happened to accidentally rip it in half as she unfolded it. Placing it on the table Xander and she leaned over and looked at the paper and at what was written on the paper in almost chicken scratch. 

"What in the hell does that mean?" Xander asked as Samine picked it up and held it closer.

All that was written on it was a bunch of numbers, dashes and a few letters and nothing else. Samine dropped it back onto the table and rested her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees and pulled her damp hair back from her face as Xander stood up and started pacing.

"Well what now? That doesn't tell us jack shit about what to do now," Xander snapped pointing towards the piece of paper on the table.

"Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. 40n43, 74w0 has to mean something. We can't be sure," she muttered lifting her head up and looked over at him.

"We don't have enough time for that!"

Standing up she walked to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee as she thought over the number and letters on the piece of paper. As the coffee dripped into the pot she picked up a pad of paper and a pencil and started making notes of anything that came to mind of what the information could mean. She heard Xander moving around in the other room and soon she also heard the television be turned on. Looking at her notes they almost seemed like chicken scratch and just a jumble of words that made no sense what so ever. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she carefully carried it into the living room where Xander was and sat down on the couch next to him with her notes.

"Where did you learn to use a sword like that?" Xander suddenly asked and she lifted her head a bit to let him know that she was listening.

"Hunh?" she asked paying only half attention to him and his question.

"In the market when we were chasing after that guy. You handled that sword pretty well. Anything I should know about you?"

"Well I had to do something else at my ranch in Sydney except work with horses. I very well couldn't ride at night or during the heat of the day, so I trained with different weapons. Got pretty damn good with the swords too," she said with a small smile.

"Any other little things I might find useful to know about you?"

"No, not really. It keeps me mysterious."

"Well I already know that you love horses and you live in Sydney. Why Sydney? What does Sydney have that the US doesn't? Other than being upside down?" he asked leaning his head back against the couch.

"Upside down? Where do you get that?" she laughed still reading her notes and looking at the piece of paper.

"Upside down. You know, on the other side of the equator. Everyone on the southern hemisphere is upside down," he said almost like it was a law.

"Yeah sure X. What ever-"

Samine stopped herself and looked to Xander who was almost asleep on the couch as her brain started to run away with her. Grabbing the piece of paper from the table she looked at it and counted out loud softly and tried to remember what she was taught in school. Her jaw dropped in realization at what the numbers meant.

"Oh my god X! You're a genius! That's it, that's what the numbers mean!" she yelped startling Xander causing his head to jerk up in shock.

"What?" he asked looking at Samine strangely.

"The number and letters on the piece of paper. It's the exact place where Enclave and Scott are now!"

//////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. I'm so happy with it (giddily dancing around my laptop). So hope everyone likes it and I get a lot of reviews. Please, please, please, please. I'm begging you I love reading reviews. So anyway I'll start work on the next chapter once I get this one posted up and hopefully get that one done and sent out. I've been watching a James Bond marathon so I'm having fun with that and guess what???? I saw the new James Bond movie Die Another Die. And I must say I love the last scene with MoneyPenny. Oh god that was just classic! So everyone R/R and I'll keep writing. Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay everyone I have to ask a question to all my readers. I said in the previous chapter that I saw the new James Bond movie and now I've got the hankering to start writing a James Bond story but I don't know if I want to. I want to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. If I get enough 'yeses' then I'll start writing it and post it in the James Bond section. And if I do write one I don't know if I want to put Samine Nalia in it or make a brand new character. Please, please give me some feedback on this topic I'm begging you here. 

/////////////////////

            "What are you talking about Samine? Those numbers mean nothing to me," he said and his eyes widened as Samine scrambled over him and off the couch.

            "They may mean nothing to you now but they will in context. When you talked about being upside down and on the southern half of the equator it started me thinking along those lines. Then I remembered what I was taught about in school about latitude and longitude. The numbers are the degrees from the equator to a specific destination and the letters are in which direction the numbers go," she said as she ran from room to room looking for a map or atlas something with a big enough map in it.

            "So the numbers and letters pinpoint that specific destination on a map for anyone to find if they know what it means," he said sitting up and watched as she came back into the room carrying a big book.

            "Exactly! So we just have to find out were it points to and we go there," she said as she opened the book to a world map with the latitude and longitudes on it.

            Looking at the piece of paper in one of her hands she traced the first number across the map and followed the other line up. Both leaned closer to the map as her fingers got closer and closer together. Her fingers met at the state of New York as Samine and Xander looked up at each other with their eyes wide in shock.

"Call Gibbons. We need a flight to New York and we need it fast. Tell him we'll take anything we can get. It has to be at Cairo International since that's were our bags still are," Samine said as she stood up and started to think of everything that she needed to do before they left.

And hour later the met at the back door ready to leave the house with everything they might need. Samine had left a note for her friend thanking her for the use of her house and plans set for her new horse to be picked up and shipped via an airplane to Sydney. Gibbons had promised that a form of transportation would be waiting for them at the airport but they didn't know what to expect when they got there. Collecting their bags they walked to the airstrip and met one of the air directors at the gates at Samine slipped her sunglasses on and looked coolly at the man.

"Mr. Gibbons sent this message to you and here is the flight manual and flight plan for your flight. It is right over there around the corner. Have a good flight," he said and quickly walked away.

"Gee, Gibbons sure does know how to make people scared of him," Xander said watching the guy scuttle away as they walked in the directions he pointed.

"Oh my god."

Xander looked up and at Samine as she stared at what was in front of her. In front of them was a Battlefield Lynx helicopter. It housed a pilot and copilot and can carry up to nine people in its cargo area. They slowly walked towards it as Xander opened the message that Gibbons had sent along.

"Hope you remember how to fly one of these Samine. It was the only thing I could dig up at such short notice. Have fun."

Samine slowly walked around it and ran her hands along the metal sheeting as Xander opened the manual book and flipped through it. He looked up at Samine as she pulled open the door and pulled herself in.

"Get in if you're coming with me," she said as she picked up the headset and put it on her head.

"Let me guess another thing you learned in your free time while in Sydney," Xander said as he pulled open the opposite door and jumped it as Samine started flipping switches on the control panel.

"Nope, Gibbons wanted me to know how to fly one of these for another mission I was on. Blame it on him," she said as the rotors started to spin with a high pitched whine.

He sighed and tightened his seatbelt as the helicopter lifted from the ground and she pointed it towards the north quickly picking up speed. She stayed low over the ground and soon they were flying over the ocean making good time as Samine started to push some buttons on the consol and moved her mouth piece closer to her mouth.

"Black bird this is tomcat come in," she said into the mouth piece watching the screen with two bright dots on it.

"Who's black bird?" Xander asked watching as one of the dots neared the other.

"Our contact from Gibbons. We need to refuel and this is the easiest and quickest way."

"Tomcat this is black bird. Ready for refueling?"

"Piping is in place and about to rendezvous in three minutes. Stay on course over."

"Copy that."

Samine pulled back on the stick making the helicopter climb steeply as Xander held his breath and fought the urge to close his eyes. Leveling off she leaned to the side and looked down at the huge aircraft that was below them and at the long tubing that was pointing up from the top of the aircraft. Samine carefully pushed down on the stick and moved closer to the tubing hoping to get it on the first try and not have to realign. Finally losing sight of when as she got closer she flipped a few switches and the screen showed the view from the underbelly of the helicopter as the tubing got closer. Making contact she glanced down at the screen and saw the confirmation of a solid seal and radioed the bigger aircraft.

"Screen is showing a good seal, start pumping away boys."

Xander looked over at her shocked as she slowly reached up and flipped a few more switches all while keeping the helicopter steady for refueling. A few minutes later the refueling was done and the two aircrafts parted ways as Samine flew low over the water towards America.

"Come in LaGuardia Airport this is Tomcat over," Samine said into the mouthpiece holing it closer to her mouth.

"Tomcat this is LaGuardia's tower we have you on radar. Gibbons sends his best and says that he will be waiting for you when you land and you have a large package waiting for you when you get in over."

"ETA is forty-five minutes from landfall. We'll be there as soon as we can over," Samine replied and killed the radio ending the transmission.

"So what do we do once we get into New York?" Xander asked looking over at her.

"Contact Gibbons and have him find out where all the nuclear reactors are in the city and which ones Enclave might be able to get his hands on. If we have too search every damn one of them till we find the right one. Then what ever comes next," she said grimly glancing over at him.

"So he's going to try and put that nuclear grade plutonium in a nuclear reactor and cause a nuclear meltdown. Am I right?"

"That's about the only destructive thing you can do with nuclear grade plutonium. It's not lethal enough to kill anyone by holding it. It gives off radiation but like I said not deadly."

"But we can't be sure that he's going to put it in a nuclear reactor. He could jerry-rig something up to do something totally different that we wouldn't expect," Xander said trying to prove his point.

"Xander you're right, we can't be sure but that's what I'm going for and that's what I'm counting on."

"I hope you're right Samine. Because I've got a really bad feeling about this."

A while later they finally reached landfall causing Samine to pull up and fly above the city as she headed towards LaGuardia. Conversing with the tower she landed the helicopter and quickly started to shut everything down as several personnel ran out of the hangers. Pushing open the doors and climbing out Xander and she walked across the tarmac and met Gibbons and Agent Shavers half way stopping to exchange information.

"Good to see you Gibbons," Samine said as he handed her a folder of information and she flipped it open.

"There are approximately three nuclear reactors in New York. Would be four but the fourth is in a museum and isn't working. We haven't called in the reinforcements yet because we're waiting for your word. Hopefully we can keep them out of this and do this as quietly as possible."

"Gibbons, you know Samine and me better than that. Have we ever done anything quietly?" Xander asked reading the folder over Samine's shoulder.

"I don't know about you but I sleep quietly. That's all though," Samine smiled looking up at him.

"Maybe when you sleep but not other times when you're in the bed," Xander said with a straight face still reading the folder.

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"All right enough! You two argue and bitch like a set of twins."

"Thank god he doesn't look like me," Samine mumbled as Shavers snickered beside Gibbons.

            "The feeling is totally mutual," Xander replied and Gibbons groaned.

            "Okay anyway! All the information you need is in there. Shaver will finish briefing you. I'm not hanging around you two anymore," Gibbons said and walked away in annoyance.

            "Okay since I wasn't near Xander's car to tinker with it, I took over Samine's case and added a few new things. You're going to love this," he said motioning for them to follow him.

            "What car did you use as the base?" she asked as she followed him with Xander beside her.

            "One of your favorites. A 2002 limited edition Toyota Celica."

"Oh Shavers I could kiss you. Where is it?" she asked looking around and spying the huge wooden box a few yards away.

"Right there," Shavers said and took the crowbar from the attendant.

Breaking it open the wooden walls fell to reveal nothing inside the box.

"Uh Shavers…something ain't right here," Xander said as Shavers smiled giddily and walked closer.

"No everything is working perfectly."

Stepping onto the platform he reached out and rapped his knuckles on metal. Samine's eyes widened in shock as Xander's jaw dropped also in shock. Shavers almost seemed like he was about to start dancing in circles at their pleasure of his accomplishment. Samine walked up and tentatively reached out and felt the outline of a car and followed it to the rear.

"You have got to be shitting me Shavers! An invisible car!"

"Invisible to the naked eye to be politically correct. It can be traced by heat from the tailpipe and if someone runs into it they will know that it is there just won't be able to see it. Just be sure not to leave the windows down," he smiled and pulled out the keys and hit a button.

A second later a sleek black Toyota Celica was in front of them. Samine excitedly smiled as she pulled open the door as Shavers handed her the keys. Sliding into the seat Shavers kneeled next to her as Xander stood over him and listened as he explained everything the car had and could do.

"You have all the basic things. Rear targeting machine guns, heat seeking rocket launchers, spikes at the rear, extra storage of oil. I also upped the power under the hood, it's now a six speed stick shift with nitrous oxide added into it. Hit the little red buttons on the wheel and you get an extra boost of energy and I mean an extra boost. The oxide is under the back seats in a protective metal case. It can be damaged so be careful or you'll blow yourself to Neptune and back. You can find all the rest of the stuff later when you need it," Shavers said pointing everything out.

"Why don't I get all this cool stuff in my car?" Xander asked straightening up and slowly walked over to the passenger side of the door and slid in.

"Because you're car is older and can't handle some of this stuff," Shavers said as he slammed the driver's side door for Samine.

"Enough talk. Lets get going, we've got to find Enclave and Scott quickly. That James Bond wanna be is going to wish he never even saw me."

She punched the gas pedal and squealed the tires as the car shot off towards the exit of the airport and headed towards the first place on the list.

//////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter, hope everyone likes it. I love that line at the very end: "That James Bond wanna be…." I thought that was hilarious when I typed it out. So now everyone please R/R and tell me how you like it. Be sure to read the beginning of the chapter and tell me what you think about it. I know I put a lot of long author's notes in this chapter but I like them. And another thing I am in the process of writing an X-Men story so keep your eyes open for one of those. And I am also planning on writing a new story for The Fast and the Furious so keep your eyes open for that one. Okay I think I'm done for now. Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

            Samine headed straight for the highway system and flew past all the slower cars as she headed towards the heart of New York City. Xander had the maps in front of him reading the directions to Samine as the rode towards the first point on the map and papers. Reaching the first one she slammed on the brakes and slid to a stop in front of the front doors to the building as they both jumped out. Running through the doors Samine had her gun out and ready for anything as a security guard ran up to them. Before he said anything Samine pulled out her NSA ID and showed it to him as Xander quickly moved around the front room dodging between the few people.

            "Where is the nuclear reactor in this building?" she asked slipping her ID back into her back pocket.

            "Down stairs, follow me and I'll show you," he said pointing the way and running towards the far wall.

            Samine and Xander ran after him with their guns drawn as he led them through several security checks down to the basement. Finally reaching it Xander and Samine did a check and found nothing out of place and frightened a few personnel. Informing the security staff of the situation they left and went to the other two places that had a nuclear reactor and found the same conditions, nothing wrong. Slowly walking back to her car she leaned against the passenger side door and looked at Xander as he walked up to her and looked at her.

            "What now?" he asked as Samine slipped her Sauer into her holster and sighed.

            "I guess call in the reinforcements. There are two kilos of nuclear grade plutonium in this city and we have no clue where in the hell it is," she said reaching into the car and grabbed her cell phone and called Gibbons.

            Xander stepped away from her and walked a bit down the sidewalk and looked up at the skyscrapers. Looking at the signs on the street signs he looked down the crowded street and back up the other direction. A thought came to his mind and he mulled over it for a while as he slowly started to walk backwards towards Samine who was still on the phone with Gibbons.

            "See if Gibbons can get a helicopter in here that can detect the radiation output on that plutonium. Get the national guard in here too, we're going to need it," he said without looking at Samine who looked back at him oddly.

            "What?"

            "If Enclave wants to do the most damage like he did to that little diner in Italy then he's going public. Set it up so it explodes in a very public place and infect the most people he can."

            "Oh shit…did you hear that Gibbons? Yeah get them here as fast as you can and set them on channel 14 on the radio," she said and ended the call and tossed to phone into the backseat. "Get in; I have an idea of where to go to find Enclave."

            "Where's that?"

            "Remember Gibbons saying that Enclave was running with the government people? I do remember that he had a good friend that lived in New York and ran with the government crowd. Maybe he's still here and Enclave is there. I know that it's a stab in the dark but it's a possibility," she said as she drove through the city and searched the backseat blindly with her hand until Xander slapped it aside.

            "Yeah I do. What are you looking for?" he asked twisting around in his seat to look in the backseat better.

            "Shavers always put in a radio headset somewhere in the cars he plays with. I'm trying to find it so I can wear it and keep in contact with the helicopter guys. If he hasn't lost his touch there should be two of them actually," she said as Xander searched the entire backseat.

            "Got it!" he said and sat back down in his seat holding two small headsets as Samine parked the car in front of a huge building.

            Samine took one of them and slipped on the small headset and attached the small set to her waistband before stepping out of the car. She dialed over to channel 14 and told Xander to do the same as she pulled out her Sauer and held it at her side as she walked up to the front doors. Slowly pushing them open she walked in first with Xander behind her holding his gun in the same manner as Samine. The entire lobby was empty as was the front desk.

            "I'm getting this creepy feeling Samine," Xander said quietly as they both checked out the entire lobby and still found it empty.

            Both spun towards the fall wall as a door sized panel slide open to reveal a small white elevator as Samine looked over at him. Nodding to Xander she slowly walked towards it and carefully stuck her head in checking for any hidden weapons or anything that looked suspicious. Xander and she cautiously stepped into the elevator and tensed when the doors slid shut and the elevator started moving up.

            "What do you think we'll find when the doors open?" Xander asked looking over at Samine who looked back at him as the elevator reached its designated level.

            "Do I look psychic to you?"

            Before he could answer the floor he was standing on suddenly dropped out from under him as he fell to into a shoot. Samine jumped back against the wall and planted her feet on the far edges waiting for hers to also drop out from under her but didn't. The other half of the floor was replaced and the door slid open to reveal an expensive library or office. The floor was dark hardwood and several Persian rugs were scattered around the room with high back leather chairs were placed in front of the desk. A few of the walls had book shelves against them with books lining the shelves and several columns were circling around the room. Slowly stepping out she tensed when she felt a gun press between her shoulder blades as a hand reached around and plucked her Sauer from her hands.

            "It is such a pleasure to finally be reunited with my long lost daughter."

            Samine sneered as the chair behind the desk spun around to reveal Enclave sitting in the chair smoking a cigar slowly. He looked the same as she always remembered him: black hair streaked with gray, hard unfeeling eyes, and a malicious smile which was deceitful and malevolent all mixed in one. His dark eyes looked her over and she fought down the bile that was churning in her stomach at the sight of him.

            "I always wondered where you got your good looks. Definitely not your bitch of a mother."

            "You bring Xander up here and I'll let that one slide Enclave," she said as the henchman holding her gun moved into her peripheral vision.

            She looked up at him but didn't recognize the slightly scarred face that stared back at her. Grinding her teeth slightly she wondered where that asshole Scott was and when she could kill him too.

            "Ah yes Mr. Cage, your love interest at the time isn't he? Very interesting man he is. I'm sure Mr. Pierce and he are having a very interesting conversation right about now," he said as Samine clenched her fists together tightly.

            "He's my partner and I'll need him to hold me back from decapitating you and Scott," she sneered and glared at his henchman as he prodded her forward towards one of the high back chairs.

            "How dare you speak to your daddy like that," he said shocked at the venom in her voice as she sat down in front of his desk.

            "I'll speak like that to anyone I damn well please bitch," she snapped as he sadistically smiled at her and reached for the phone at the edge of the desk and picked up the handset as he dialed a few numbers.

            "Mr. Pierce please bring Mr. Cage up here…Thank you."

            "Samine tell your daddy. How has your life been going?"

            "Dandy, how about yours? Killed anymore families lately?" she asked with acid dripping from her words.

            "No, just yours."

            Samine glared at him and didn't turn around when the double doors behind her opened. Scott pushed Xander through the doors and both moved to stand next to the chair Samine was sitting in as Samine slowly looked at Xander. He looked a little worse for wear as did Scott and another henchman. Xander has a small cut at his temple which was the beginning point of a small stream of blood down the side of his face. She could also see part of a bruise at the neck of his shirt which no doubt reached farther under his shirt and down his side over his ribs. Scott had a black eye and a split lip and looked a bit more beat up than Xander did.

            "Good to see you didn't just sit there and take it," she said to Xander and he smirked a bit as he stared at Enclave.

            "Yeah and if it was you, you would have beat his ass to a bloody pulp," he said and she smiled and nodded her head as she leaned forward and looked at Scott.

            "I still plan to."

            "Well enough of this bonding," Enclave said as he gently placed his cigar on the ashtray and stood up.

            Walking around his desk he held out his hand to the henchman next to Samine and took hold of Samine's Sauer. He released the clip and looked at it before snapping it back into place and slowly looked it over as he walked towards Xander.

            "I only want one thing from you Samine and it's very simple. I want you to call me daddy and mean it."

            "I can call you bitch and mean it but I can't do daddy. I don't think so."

            "Then your partner will die."

///////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. I am very happy with it and I hope all of my readers like it. Sorry it took so long to get up but I had to move out of the dorm and get home and I've just been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. So anyway everyone R/R and I will start to work on the next chapter once I get this posted. Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

            "Well Samine…what's your answer?"

            "Go ahead and kill him. He means nothing to me," she said with an indifferent expression on her face.

            Xander gaped at her in shock at her statement as Scott looked smugly at Xander noting his expression. Samine looked between Xander and Enclave waiting for someone to do something.

            "So are you going to kill him? I don't have all day here. I'm a busy girl you know," she said almost like she was bored.

            Enclave looked between her, Scott and Xander and started laughing which caused Scott to also start laughing. Samine laughing softly with them and eyed the book bag sitting on one of the chairs in the far corner of the room towards the doors that she assumed was the way out.

            "I have to give it to you Samine, you are very good but enough of this silly talk. Do as I said."

            "I don't follow orders bitch."

            Enclave's face fell and his hand snapped out and slapped Samine across the cheek as her head snapped to the side from the force. Everyone stopped laughing as she slowly lifted her hand to her face but was still hidden by strands of her hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

            "Oh shit, now ya did it," Xander muttered rolling his eyes and tensed, ready for the explosion.

            Samine lifted her head and gently touched her lip and looked at her fingertips that were stained with blood. She flipped her hair away from her face and wiped her bloody fingers on her jeans and looked up at Enclave as she slowly nodded.

            "That was cute…but now it's on."

            Her fist lashed out and struck Enclave directly across the jaw dazing him with the force behind her hit. He dropped her gun as he fell back a few steps and she felt it land on her foot. Snapping her foot up she caught the gun and shot the henchman that was moving towards her. Xander grabbed Scott's wrist and twisted it away almost breaking his wrist as he kicked out and hit one of the henchmen in the stomach. Releasing Scott, Xander grabbed the other guy by the shirt and pulled him up towards him and punched him. The guy scuttled backwards a few feet and scrambled to his feet as Xander almost picked him up and pushed him directly into a bookcase and sent it all crashing to the ground. He ducked when gunfire erupted in the room and ran behind a column to shield himself. He jumped when he bumped into someone until he realized that it was Samine.

            "Are all of your family reunions this exciting?" he asked as Samine handed him a weapon that she grabbed off the guy she shot.

            "Ha ha, you're so funny Xander. Where did Scott run off to?" she asked trying to look around the room and not be shot.

            "Last I of saw him he grabbed a book bag off a chair and ran out the room."

            "Great, that's probably where the plutonium is. I have to find him before he sets it off somewhere public."

            "Go on. I'll take care of Enclave," he said as he checked the clip of the gun.

            She nodded and got ready to fun out from behind the column before Xander grabbed her hand and stopped her.

            "Samine I have to know. When you said that I meant nothing to you. Did you mean it?"

            "God X no I didn't. You mean more to me than anyone I've ever known," she said softly and gently ran her hand down his cheek.

            He grabbed hold of it and kissed her palm before looking up at her.

            "I love you Samine. I didn't know it until now but when you said that, my heart just dropped and I wasn't expecting that. I didn't want to admit it but I do. I love you."

            "Xander I hate to tell you, but now is neither the time nor the place to be talking about this," she said and moved to make her run.

            Before running off she stepped back and soundly kissed Xander on the lips and arched against him as his arms wound around her waist before she pulled back.

            "But I do love you. Be careful."

            And with that she was gone running out of the room with gunfire following her leaving behind Xander. He stared after her as the door closed behind her as he sighed and saw a movement out the corner of his eye and he quickly shot the last of Enclave's henchmen. The sound of a clip being switched out he came out from behind the column and pointed his gun directly at Enclave who stood in the middle of the room where Xander last saw him. Enclave looked up and tossed the gun to the side and opened his arms wide to Xander.

            "Go ahead and kill me," he sneered staring Xander dead in the eyes as Xander advanced on him.

            Xander looked at him before dropping his arm and setting the gun on the table next to him as he stared at Enclave. He pulled off the headset and tossed it on the desk on top of the gun and stepped away from the desk.

            "No, I'm not going to kill you. Yet. You see, I've seen what happens to Samine when you call and torment her and all that other bullshit. And I've been dieing to actually meet the asshole that does that to her. Someone that is stronger than I ever thought imaginable and lately I've needed a new punching bag because I beat the shit out of my other one. And I happen to think that you fit the bill pretty nicely. So prepare to have your ass handed to you on a silver platter."

Samine ran out of the building and looked both directions down the street looking for Scott and didn't see anything that resembled him. Pressing her earpiece closer to her ear she radioed the helicopter and prayed that Gibbons relayed her message to the pilots.

"Come in pilots in the helicopter hopefully flying over New York over."

"Roger, this is BigBird. Is this Samine?"

"Yes, yes it is. I need your eyes guys. I need you to see if you can pick up a radiation trace somewhere around 57th street, towards the north and/or south."

"Gee that shouldn't be that hard," they said and she could practically hear them laughing over the radio.

"Hey humor me guys, you're supposed to be helping out here."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do."

Pulling out her cell phone from the car she dialed the number of Gibbons' cell phone and anxiously waited for him to answer.

"Gibbons this is Samine. I need the sharp shooters ready to move in a moments notice. Send the police to 2537 East Madison. Xander is dealing with Enclave and Scott got away with the plutonium. He's carrying it in a book bag, a green one if I remember correctly. Use his file picture from the British Secret Service and pass it out to all of the army guard, police, and the sharp shooters. He's going to go for somewhere highly populated so that should narrow it down for you. I'd go for the shopping district or Times Square," she said and quickly hung up the phone.

"Well I'll be damned."

"What? What is it? Did you find my plutonium?" she asked hearing the pilots on her headset.

"Yeah all the way up on 43rd street. Your plutonium must have taken a cab."

"Great, okay get in touch with Gibbons on this number 649-2840 and tell him to go there. Keep tracking that radiation. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Samine jumped into the car and slammed on the gas as the tires squealed on the way out of the parking lot. While she was driving she looked all around the car for anything that she might use in this case that could help her save her ass in a pinch. Hitting a button a small screen slide out from the console and flipped up to show a digital screen.

"Destination Samine?"

Samine looked at the screen when the computerized female voice asked her that and she quickly smiled in glee.

"Quickest way to 43rd street. New York City."

"Quickest way would be taking 36 over to 52 which will run perpendicular to 43 but it is rush hour. With that in mind and this being a car built by the genius Shavers I have created an alternative route."

Samine laughed out loud and knew that Shavers had to have added that in his free time. A map quickly appeared on the screen and she quickly scanned it and decided to follow it. Taking a sharp left in front of an oncoming fire truck she pushed the car up to 90 miles per hour which was serious speeding in New York. Watching the screen the majority of the time she failed to notice where exactly she was going and failed to realize that she was starting to get into a construction zone. Looking up she gasped when the car plowed through a wooden barrier and went onto a newly built highway which wasn't totally finished which she noticed looking farther ahead seeing the end of the highway.

"Oh no, you've got to be shitting me. This car can't fly, um hello? End of highway coming up! Yo bitch!"

Not hearing an answer and knowing that it was too late to hit the brakes she hit the little red button on the steering wheel and was promptly thrown against the seat as the mph jumped to 200 and she reached the edge of the highway and sailed into nothingness.

////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. OH MY GOD, I am so thrilled with that chapter. I positively can't sit still, oh my god I can barely type right now I'm so excited. Anyway hope everyone likes the new chapter and I can't wait to work on the next chapter. I'm getting kind of sad because I knew that I'm getting near the end of the story but I'm kind of excited because I can now think of the new story. The trilogy if you will where Samine and Xander are together. Don't know if they'll be married or just g/f and b/f so I'll have to think about that. Okay so everyone R/R and tell me what you think of the new chapter and I will go and try to calm down. Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

            Samine fought the urge to close her eyes as the car sailed into the air at the end of the highway. Her heart jumped into her throat as she felt the rear wheels leave the pavement and strained to look where the car was going. She saw the edge of the piece that was supposed to be connected and actually started to think that she just might make it. The flight almost seemed to take forever and her life flashed in front of her eyes and she was amazed at what she happened to remember. A grim reality check hit her as she realized something that her life was lacking, something important that she needed in her life. Shaking her head to clear it she vowed to rethink her life once all of this was over and she could relax.

Bracing herself the car neared landing on the other half of the highway and she did close her eyes just before it landed. The jolt rattled her entire body and her eyes snapped open disbelieving that she was actually alive and the car was still moving.

"I am not a bitch Ms. Nalia. I just saved your life," the automated voice suddenly said and she looked down at the screen smiling broadly.

"I stand corrected. I apologize."

 She smiled broadly in excitement as she sped down the ramp and past all the other construction nearing the connection to the main streets. Looking down at the map again she saw that she had to take a left at the intersection that was closing faster and faster and at the busy intersection. Almost reading her mind the screen displayed the current status of the lights at the intersection and flashed the red lights towards both directions making all traffic slowly come to a stop at the intersection. Except a moving truck that was stuck in the middle of the intersection when the lights changed and was still in the middle of the intersection. Taking a deep breath she turned the wheel sharply and pressed on the brakes hoping she could angle it just right. The right side of the car hit the front part of the cab right next to the driver's side door and the big wheels. Looking up at the shocked driver of the truck she smiled weakly and waved at him as she cleared her throat.

"So sorry, kind of got away from me. Powerful engine you know," she said and he slowly nodded in shock at her as she hit the gas and shifted into second gear quickly.

Following the map she quickly neared the street she wanted as she drove between the other cars on the street sometime driving on the wrong side of the road. She saw a collection of Government Issue cars parked at the corner of the street and she slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car barely having enough time to kill the engine and pull out the keys. Running up to the most popular car she spied Gibbons talking with some police officers as she ran to him.

"Gibbons!" she yelled catching his attention.

"Samine! Where's X?" he asked noticing that she was alone.

"He's dealing with Enclave. What do you have?"

"The helicopter has pinpointed the radiation output in this radius but can't be more precise in these conditions. I've distributed the picture of Pierce to all the sharp shooters and all the police officers around and they're looking for him and the book bag. But this is New York City and book bags are very popular around here. And the only picture that I could get was when he started to work at the British Secret Service so it's not recent. He has to have a detonating device attached to the plutonium, it doesn't have to be big but it can still do the job he wants it to. Here's the picture that we've distributed," he said and handed Samine the picture and she glanced at it.

"It's not the best but it'll have to do. He looks older and the hair is a bit longer, not so closely cut. He should be recognizable from this picture," she said nodding to him and the other people around the map on the car hood.

Gibbons suddenly tipped his head to the side and pressed his ear piece in tighter as he listened to whatever was being said. He looked up at Samine and nodded his head and started to walk towards a car as Samine followed.

"Keep him in sight; we'll have someone there shortly to confirm it." Gibbons turned to Samine as they reached the car.

"They have a possible sighting but they can't be sure. There's too many friendlys around him, it's about two blocks south. We're going there now."

Samine looked to the side and saw the bad congestion of the roads which was always New York traffic. 

"You take the car. I'll run, the traffic will slow us down too badly and we can't spare the time we have. Find out about Xander and see how he's doing," she yelled over her shoulder as she jogged away.

Slipping her gun in her holster she quickened her pace as she started to run between pedestrians dodging left and right to miss them. Almost crossing the street a cab stopped abruptly in front of her and the back door swung open and she was shocked to see Xander step out in front of her. Blood was streaming down his left arm from a gun shot wound in his shoulder as he held his gun in the other hand and he looked at her with a weak smile.

"What in the hell happened to you?" she asked shocked at his unruly appearance.

"Enclave happened to me. But we'll talk about that later. Where're you going to?" he asked slamming the cab door shut.

"I'm running to a hopeful sighting of Pierce one more block down."

"Well what are you standing here for? Let's go!"

"Wait, hold on X! You're shot; you can't go running after Pierce like that."

"I'm not going to stand here for an ambulance while you go running after that maniac. I'm going to be there to watch your back whether you like it or not. Now let's go bitch!"

She stared at him with a look as he started to run away from her as she shook her head.

"Prick," she muttered quietly as she started to run after him.

They ran down the street yelling at pedestrians to move out of the way as they sprinted the last block. Slowing to a stop they gasped for air as they looked in both directions for Pierce and Samine pressed her ear piece in to contact that sharpshooters she could see on the roofs of some buildings. Following his directions she motioned to Xander and started walking down the street and slowly pulled out her gun from her holster. She motioned to Xander and pointed out a guy whose back was too her and him. He turned sideways and she saw his profile and nodded to Xander. It was Scott Pierce. Motioning to Xander to make a circle around him she held up her gun and moved up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and stepped back.

"Good to see you again Scott."

He slowly turned around and smiled at her and held onto the straps of the book bag. Samine hoped that he didn't see Xander moving around him slowly. The crowd around them moved away quickly when it became apparent that Samine and Xander had guns in their hands. Scott looked over at Xander with a cheeky smile which made Samine uneasy.

"Just take the book bag off Scott and we can end this nice and easy. No one needs to die, especially not us," Xander said keeping his gun leveled at Scott.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong."

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed a bystander that had just came out of the store directly next to them and held her close to him and pulled out a gun. Samine stepped closer to him and the hostage and lifted her gun higher and pointed it towards Scott's head and glanced over at Xander. He had his gun pointed towards Scott also and she could tell that he couldn't get off a shot without endangering the hostage. Slowly he started to back away from Samine and down the street as he pulled the terrified hostage with him.

"Now you two are just going to back off and let me walk away or else you're going to have to explain to this woman's family why she's dead and you just stood there. Now do as I said and back away."

Samine looked over at Xander and nodded as she slowly took a few steps away from him but kept her gun pointed at him. He slowly moved towards one of the doors leading to a semi-tall building and quickly shoved the hostage to the side and went into the building. Samine leapt forward and checked the hostage before following Xander into the building and ran after him as Xander ran towards the bank of elevators. Gunfire erupted in the lobby and Samine ducked behind a desk as everyone screamed and started running towards the exits. She saw Xander behind another desk as Scott fired at the desk giving Xander no time to move to safer grounds. She saw where Scott was firing from and knew that she couldn't get a good shot where he was standing. Looking above him she lifted her gun and fired at the water sprinkler and set off the sprinkler system. Water started to pour down from the sprinklers as Scott moved into an elevator as Samine quickly glanced over the desk and didn't see him anymore. Moving out she moved swiftly past Xander and into the area where all the elevators were. Looking above the elevator, it showed that it was going up to the top floor or as far as it would go. Not wanting to take the elevator and possibly be jumped when they got out she spun and pushed open the door to the stairwell and started to run up the stairs with Xander on her heels. Reaching the top she kicked open the door and ran onto the floor and just saw another door slowly close behind someone and ran to it. The sign on the door said roof and she groaned, not happy about that.

"He went on the roof," she mumbled as Xander stood next to her breathing deeply.

"Watch your back," he said before pushing it open with one hand and held his gun ready with the other hand.

They walked up a small set of stairs and through another set of doors that led out onto the roof. Xander slowly led the way onto the roof and went in one direction as Samine went the other. Glancing around one corner she slowly walked beside one of the air conditioner units and glanced behind her before freezing in her tracks hearing a gun being cocked very close to her head. Holding her hands up she turned and faced Scott only to realize that he wasn't there. Looking above her she was staring down the barrel of a gun as Scott moved to jump off the top of the unit where he had been waiting.

"Surprise," he said with a smile before jumping off.

Right when he landed and crouched a bit to absorb the shock Samine stepped forward and kicked him flush in the face knocking him back towards the edge. His arms flew back and he lost grip on his gun and dropped it on the ground before he righted himself before his hand came back up and punched Samine in the face dazing her for a moment before she called for Xander. Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her past him and pushed her towards the edge of the building as Xander came running around another air conditioning unit. Samine tried to stop her momentum towards the edge but failed when her feet skidded on the gravel and pitched head first over the edge. Xander watched as Samine fell over the edge with a scream but had to pull back quickly as Scott fired at him and he had to seek refuge behind the unit. Scott ran towards the door leading off the roof as Xander started to run after him but something made him stop. He slowly walked towards the edge and couldn't bring himself to look over the edge. Tears started to prick his eyes as he tightened his grip on his gun trying to hold them in.

"Oh Samine," he mumbled sadly bowing his head in sorrow.

"Oh Xander. You had better not be up there about to cry. I would so seriously kick your ass once I get up there."

//////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chappy. Hope everyone likes it, I know I was having fun typing it up so here ya go. Okay I'm about ready to put up the first chapter for my new The Fast and the Furious story and I was going to type it and put it up once I get this one posted but I got to involved and typed a whole lot more than I meant to. So that means that the new TFATF story will probably be up tomorrow sometime, I promise I'll do it right when I get in from work. Okay so everyone please R/R and tell me what you think. I love hearing from my readers. Peace.


	14. Chapter 14

            "Samine!"

            Xander ran to the edge and leaned over and looked down. He started to laugh hysterically when he saw the condition that Samine was in. She had been saved by a window washer's rig that hung a few feet below the edge and she was sprawled between buckets, brushes, and a lone playboy magazine, obviously left by the window washer was sitting on her chest. She glared at him evilly as she carefully picked herself up and checked for any broken bones before looking up at him.

            "Do you want to give me a hand here X? Or are you just going to continue laughing at my misfortune?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

            Xander looked back over the edge and slowly shook his head as he smiled broadly. Leaning over the edge he held out his hand to her as she jumped and grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up. Finally reaching solid ground again on the roof she looked over at him and weakly smiled.

            "I thought you were dead," Xander said softly looking her over.

            "Funny, so did I. Where did Scott run off to?"

            "Back down the stairs, probably on the street already."

            Samine jogged back to the door leading off the roof and to the top floor and hit the button for the elevator as Xander stood next to her. He looked over at her slowly and double checked her for wounds. He couldn't express the intense sorrow and grief when he saw her fly over the edge and heard her scream. When the elevator doors opened and they walked in he looked closer and saw the woman he had been working so closely with. She wore clothing that perfectly accented her figure and revealed that she took pride in herself and she dressed in the classy style. Only a little bit of makeup was on her face, allowing her natural beauty to shine through. The water from the sprinkler system had soaked her to the skin and clung to her like a second skin making his mouth go dry. Looking back towards the front of the elevator he felt a fire start to burn in his belly as he clenched his jaw shut and his fists started to tighten. Without warning he turned and pinned Samine against the wall and passionately kissed her only eliciting a yelp from her from his sudden movement. A moment later her arms were wound around his neck and pulled him closer to her as she arched against him and he kissed her. She felt his tongue stroke her bottom lip and groaned as his hands tightened on her hips. Pulling back she gasped for air and leaned her head back against the wall giving Xander to opportunity to start kissing her neck.

            "Xander…mmm Xander…we can't do this now…we…uh…we need to find Scott and…uh…oh damn," she murmured losing concentration as his tongue started to get involved with the kissing.

            Knowing that she couldn't get caught up in this she managed to move her arms between Xander's body and hers and forcibly pushed him away to the other side of the elevator. She held a hand to her mouth as she stared at Xander and held her other hand in front of her to ward him off which also held her gun. She took deep breaths of air as she held up one finger to him to hopefully keep him focused on what she was saying.

            "Not yet…later. Once this is all done, then we can have all the foreplay we want but not now," she said clearly calming her racing heart and resisting the urge to attack his body.

            "You promise?" he asked just as the doors opened to the first floor.

            Samine looked at him wondering if he asked that as a serious question or if he was just being a smart ass. She kept her gun hand up at him and gave him a stern look but couldn't stop herself from glancing over his body. He was also soaked to the skin from the sprinkler system and the muscle shirt that he was wearing just wasn't sitting well with her imagination.

            "Don't tempt me," she said seriously before walking out of the elevator and away from the temptation.

            Samine got in contact with the helicopter guys and found out where Scott was heading to now. She waved to Xander to follow her as she ran down a street and made her way towards Central Park holding her gun ready for anything. Quickly walking along the path she slowed and gently toed a gun lying on the path and slowly bent to pick it up and check it as Xander slowly moved past her. Holding it she slipped it in her waistband at her lower back and moved closer to Xander.

            "It was Scott's gun, it's slightly warm from firing and its clip is empty. We found the gun now where is Scott?" she asked looking around the area.

            Both Xander's and Samine's head snapped to the right when they heart screaming from a distance. Both sprinted in that distance and passed some pedestrians that pointed out the direction that Scott went. Samine pulled out her cell phone and tossed it to Xander and slowed her pace to turn and walk backwards.

            "Call Gibbons and tell him where we are. Get the containment crew here and fast, I'm going after Scott. I'll be fine Xander," she said knowing that he was going to say something.

            Samine turned and continued to run and started to gain on the distant figure. She didn't have a heavy book bag on her back to hamper her movements and was being fueled by pure adrenaline. Getting as close as she wanted she came to a stop and aimed her gun quickly and fired a shot which hit the ground directly in front of the tiring Scott as he stopped before slowly turning towards her. She slowly walked towards him keeping her gun pointed at his chest ready for him to make a move.

            "You've got me Samine. Now what? Shoot me?" he asked almost cockily.

            "Not really what I had in mind."

            Un-cocking her gun she slipped it into her holster and unfastened it before tossing it aside as she held Scott's gaze.

            "And what exactly did you have in mind Agent Nalia?" he asked smugly as she slowly walked up to him.

            "You know what they say about payback…well I'm the bitch."

            Samine lashed out with her fist and knocked him back a few steps before stepping up and grabbed his head and slammed her knee into it knocking him to the ground. He swept her legs out from under her and sent her to the ground with him before he straddled her and gripped her around her throat. She quickly brought her knee up and hit him in the balls before rolling the two of them over to flip positions. Before she could do anything he punched her and knocked her off him as she laid there temporarily dazed. Focusing again she saw the tree branch come flying towards her and she quickly rolled to the side and kicked her foot out hitting Scott in the side before she climbed to her feet. She heard Xander come running but he was still a distance away but she knew what she had to do. Just as Scott was climbing to his feet and once he straightened she took a few strides towards him and went forward on her hands into a handstand and kept arching over. Her legs landed on Scott's shoulders and she locked her ankles together behind his head as tightened her thighs and lifted her entire upper body up. Her momentum had already knocked him back and he was in the process of falling onto his back as she tightened her thighs in a quick jerk and heard his neck snap. When his limp body hit the ground she rolled off continuing the roll and stopped a few feet away from him crouched on the dirt. She slowly looked up from the dirt at the corpse and Xander who watched her shocked as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. Xander shook his head to focus at the task at hand and ran to the corpse and rolled it onto its stomach to let him look at the book bag. Samine moved to crouch across him and swatted his hands away and did a quick check.

            "It has a trip wire attached to him so we can't take it off him. Let's open it and see what we've got," she said and carefully unzipped the book bag and flipped it open.

            Xander's eyes widened at the mass of wires that was exposed to them as did Samine's and both were almost afraid to touch it to set it off. It was on a count down and they only had like five minutes left before it detonated as Samine reached for the wires.

            "Do you know what you're doing Samine?" Xander asked as she carefully pulled apart a few wires to look under them.

            "Yeah, kinda. I took a bomb course when I first started with NSA but that was like five years ago," she mumbled tapping a few of the small boxes.

            "Well I hope you're better at remembering things than I am."

            "Yeah, me too. For both of ours sake. Okay Xander give me your pocketknife."

            He pulled it out and handed it to her as she carefully separated some of the wires. She selected three wires which were connected to the circular metallic object at the center of all the wires and everything else.

            "Okay the rig that this is set up as is pretty basic but not exactly simple. One of these wires is a booby trap, well actually both of them are. One will speed the timer up and the other with automatically detonate it. The last wire will stop the chain reaction from hitting the plutonium which would set off the nuclear explosion, which we really don't want."

            "Hurry Samine, we've only got two and a half minutes left," Xander urged eyeing the clock.

            "Okay, so I'm going to cut this wire and hope it's not one of the bad ones."

            Samine held the wire over the blade of the knife and looked at Xander with frightened eyes and took a deep breath before pulling the knife and cutting the wire. No explosion happened but the clock sped up and was down to like a minute. With a curse Samine quickly picked one of the other wires and scrambled to get it cut, not knowing if it was the right one.

            "Samine! Hurry!" Xander yelled frantically as Samine cut the last wire and clenched her eyes shut.

            No explosion happened and she looked relieved at Xander before realizing that the clock was still going. She grabbed the plutonium and grabbed Xander's hand as they both made a run for it. A few seconds later the explosion threw them to the ground as a small fireball rose into the sky. Painfully rolling over to look up at it, Samine looked over at Xander with a tired look and weakly grinned at him. As they both slowly stood up they heard distant sirens nearing them as they looked at the small crater that the explosion had left. Looking down in it Samine started to laugh a bit and slowly lowered herself to the edge of the crater and dangled her legs in it as Xander sat down next to her.

            "I don't think the mayor will like this very much," Xander observed looking around at the bits of burning debris and burning grass.

            "Oh I think he'll get over it," Samine smiled and looked lazily over at Xander. "Hey Xander…come over here."

            Samine reached out and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to her and solidly kissed him on the lips slowly taking her time as she leaned back and pulled Xander over her. He braced himself over her as he slowly kissed her almost soaking her in as she laid under him on the grass. Her hands ran along his back under his shirt as she happily sighed when he pulled away.

            "Now that's how I like to be congratulated after a successful mission," she murmured gazing up at him.

            "What Gibbons doesn't show his appreciation?" Xander asked softly as he smiled down at her.

            "Even if he did he's nothing compared to you Mr. Xander Cage."

            "Samine! Xander! What in the hell happened here?"

            Both turned to see Gibbons come stalking up to them with the entire infantry. Xander stood up and held out a hand to Samine and helped her up from the ground and looked around at the mess that they created.

            "Don't really know Gibbons. We did our job though, have fun cleaning up," Samine smiled and tossed the plutonium to him as she pulled Xander after her as she looked over her shoulder. "If you'll excuse me…I have some unfinished business to attend to."

            She looked longingly at Xander and crooked her finger at him and looped her arm around his waist as they walked away, leaving everything to the professionals as they laughed.

/////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter and it is almost done. *Wiping away a tear* But don't worry, there is still one more chapter to this story after this one and I already have a great idea for the next story in this trilogy. I can't believe this has come this far, I am so proud of this story *sighs happily*. So anyway everyone R/R and I'll keep writing. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

            For the next few days Xander and Samine were busy tending to their own wounds both physical and mental before heading to headquarters and talk with Gibbons. But for those few days Xander and Samine talked and discussed what they wanted from their relationship, if they even had one. Both agreed that they wanted to try it out and see how it worked out. They both knew that the sex was great, that they found out once Xander's shoulder was up to the physical activity. Samine had to spend a day away from Xander though to figure out how she really felt about her father. The concept that he was finally dead really didn't affect her, when he was alive he had been dead to her. She had gone to her family's graves and talked to them explaining everything that happened. Once everything was told a calm soothing feeling came over her and she looked at her mother's headstone and faintly smiled knowing that her mother was finally happy. When she came back to Xander he noticed an energy about her that made her seem even more amazing and strong in his eyes. He smiled knowing that she had reached a special happiness that only she could understand. Going back to headquarters was the last thing they needed to do before going on a well needed vacation to Italy. Why Italy, they really didn't know but it was different and unique. They were planning on staying with Katie and Axel and doing the tourist thing for a while. They walked into NSA headquarters hand in hand and through the hallways heading to where they knew Gibbons would be.

            "Okay Gibbons…debrief us," Xander said as they walked in and stood in front of him.

            "Well I had to take the fire from the governor of New York as to why there was a small crater in his park, why a mass killer was dead in a well known office building, and why two kilos of nuclear grade plutonium was running around in his city. But other than that the plutonium is back where it's supposed to be, nobody was killed other than the bad guys, my agents are still alive and kicking. And all is well in the world as a whole."

            "Great so we'll see you in two weeks. Take care," Samine said and started to pull Xander towards the exit.

            "Have fun and don't get yourselves killed!"

            They both laughed as they pushed through the doors and almost ran into Shavers.

            "Hey Shavers, how are you and your gadgets doing?" Samine asked as she smiled and the young man.

            "Terrific and you Samine?"

            "Great, Xander and I are on our way to Italy," she smiled and wrapped and arm around Xander's waist.

            "Oh, well, have a great time."

            "We will, see you later Shavers," Xander said and Samine laughed as he pulled her down the hallway.

            "Oh you'll be seeing me sooner than later Xander Cage," he said to himself just as they rounded the corner and left his sight.

/////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the last chapter of "Unpaid Debts". Hope everyone liked the story and kept everyone entertained, I try very hard to please my reading public. Okay so I have a great idea for the story after this one but I just have to write it. And I'm really lazy at times so it may take me like a week to get the first chapter up. See when I start a story I write out the beginning on work solely on paper then I type it up and post it, then when I have a good flow then I just start typing it directly onto my laptop and forget about paper. So I'll start writing probably tomorrow hopefully, that is if I'm in the mood to write. Take care and be sure to R/R and keep an eye out for my next story. Oh and another thing I want to do a shout-out to Shelley aka ivorybrowneyes, she is a great writer and we've been exchanging story ideas so everyone go and read her stuff and review it. Pretty please…with a cherry on top. Peace.


End file.
